Harry Potter et l'ordre de Gaia
by Sylvanus Snape
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Silver Girl 125... Retour au bercail!... ENFIN: ch19 upload
1. prologue

Disclaimer : tout ce qui est en rapport avec Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cette histoire, elle, appartient à Silver Girl 125. Elle est publié sur fanfiction.net et snitchfiction.net sous le titre de « Harry Potter and the order of Gaia ». Merci à Silver de me permettre de la traduire pour nous lecteurs francophones ! Thanks Silver !!!  
  
Harry Potter et l'ordre de Gaia.  
  
Prologue  
  
//La maison des Dursley//  
  
Harry fut réveillé par une lumière blanche aveuglante, provenant de la fenêtre. Se levant et regardant par celle-ci, il vit sur les trottoirs sombres de Privet Drive, un homme vêtu de vert et d'argent.  
  
Comme s'il savait qu'Harry le regardait, il tourna sa tête et regarda dans sa direction. L'étranger fit un mouvement compliqué de la main et dessina une rune argentée dans le vide.  
  
La dernière chose que Harry vit fut le noir complet.  
  
//Poudlard : Le bureau de Dumbledore//  
  
Dumbledore sursauta de sa chaise quand il entendit un grand « pop » accompagné d'une lumière blanche. Il se calma quand il vit qui se trouvait devant son bureau avec un enfant dans les bras.  
  
« Je vois que tu l'as ramené de chez les Dursley, il n'y a eut aucun problème, je présume ? » Demanda Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient en regardant l'homme déposer l'enfant sur un canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin.  
  
« Non »,répond l'homme, « Alors, ceci est Harry Potter ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est lui. Il ne ressemble pas au puissant sorcier qu'il est, mais il a un grand c?ur et il sera aussi puissant que Voldemort une fois bien entraîné. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ne montre-t-il rien au moins ? » Se demanda l'homme tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.  
  
Dumbledore soupira profondément avant de reprendre :  
  
« Harry déteste être différent, il veut être normal. Il te faudra gagner sa confiance, ce n'est pas tout le monde et encore moins Harry, qui va s'entraîner avec toi s'il ne te fait pas confiance. Le monde des sorciers pense encore que tu es mauvais Salazar ! »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, je ne suis pas rusé pour rien ! » Dit-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras.  
  
Et de la même façon qu'ils étaient apparu Salazar Serpentard et Harry Potter disparurent. 


	2. Rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard

Disclaimer : vous le savez tous, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire non plus (sniff !!) ! Harry lui appartient à JK Rowling et cette fabuleuse histoire est sorti de l'imagination de Silver ! A partir d'ici, la majorité de l'action se passe au temps des fondateurs.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter et l'ordre de Gaia  
  
Rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard.  
  
//Poudlard : appartement de Salazar//  
  
Harry se réveilla à cause d'un mal de tête. Quand il chercha ses lunettes, il sentit celles-ci s'installer sur son visage.  
  
« Voilà, Harry ! » Lui dit une voix chaleureuse.  
  
« Tiens, boit ça, cela devrait soulager le mal de tête que tu dois avoir. »  
  
Harry se tourna un peu et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était assis à côté de son lit.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? » Questionna Harry quand il vit un visage pâle, des yeux vert et des cheveux noirs.  
  
L'homme gloussa : « Bon, c'est une question que l'on ne m'a pas demandé depuis un bon bout de temps, mais je vais te répondre, mon nom est Salazar Serpentard et tu es actuellement au Poudlard du passé. Plus précisément l'année de sa création. »  
  
Mais Harry avait cesse d'écouter, une fois que le nom de Salazar Serpentard a été mentionné, et il était toujours assis sur son lit, bouche-bée.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! Tu es toujours avec moi ? Hé ! Réveille-toi ! » Dit Salazar pendant qu'il claquait ses doigts devant le visage du garçon.  
  
« Huh ? Quoi ? Oh. Ok, je récapitule, vous êtes Salazar Serpentard nous sommes dans le passé et je suis en vie parce que ??? »  
  
Salazar soupira, cela allait être plus difficile que prévu.  
  
« Ok, mettons les choses en places. Je ne suis pas un fou dangereux qui tue pour le plaisir comme Voldemort, deuxièmement albus Dumbledore est au courant de cela et troisièmement tu serais mort si je ne t'avais pas emmené ici. »  
  
« Ok, mais pourquoi et pourquoi vous ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
Alors là, pensa Salazar il était facile de répondre à cela :  
  
« Je suis le seul qui peut aller dans le futur et le passé donc je devais te chercher. Cela explique pourquoi moi et maintenant pourquoi toi. » Salazar resta assis là pour un moment, nerveux Harry commença à jouer avec ses draps de lit.  
  
« Ok », commença Salazar et Harry leva les yeux. « La raison de pourquoi toi c'est parce que tu es non seulement tu es mon héritier mais aussi celui de Godric Gryffondor, d'Helga Poufsouffle, de Rowena Serdaigle et de Merlin. »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas il était l'héritier des 5 personnes les plus célèbres de l'histoire et personne n'a cru bon de le prévenir, il ne pouvait pas y croire !  
  
« Harry, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ne te fâche pas parce que personne ne te l'a dit, je leur ai dit de me laisser te l'annoncer parce que je suis un de tes ancêtres après tout et à partir maintenant tu t'entraîneras avec moi et les autres. »  
  
Salazar ajouta avec compassion : « De plus, dès que tu maîtriseras l'art de sauter le temps comme je l'appelle, tu pourras amener un adulte consentant ici et t'entraîner avec lui. »  
  
« Je pourrais amener qui je voudrais ? »  
  
« Oui, mais il doit le vouloir et le directeur doit donner son consentement. Maintenant bois ça, c'est une potion pour le sommeil que j'ai faites moi-même, cela arrêtera les rêves que tu avais de Voldemort. Maintenant bois ! »  
  
Après ça, Harry but la potion, se laissa tomber sur les coussins où Salazar doucement le borda.  
  
  
  
Note du traducteur :  
  
Merci à Hybride, Vaness, Jaligny et Kaorou : Je suis super contente que vous aimez le début, j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi la suite.  
  
Ptite fleur de la fee : Je ne sais pas très bien quel âge a Harry dans cette fic, mais je demanderai à Silver. Personnellement je crois qu'il a 16 ans. merci pour ta review. continu à lire ma fic.  
  
Caroline Potter : Moi aussi j'ai été super surprise par le premier chapitre. Mais en lisant la suite je me suis vite attaché à Salazar.  
  
Si vous avez des questions à poser à l'auteur, je me ferais une joie de les lui faire parvenir . 


	3. Voyons les ancêtres!

Disclaimer : Je me répète, mais il est souvent prudent de le rappeler, je ne possède pas Harry Potter !!! Il appartient (ainsi que ses amis) à la brillante Joanne K Rowling. Et malheureusement, cette fic n'est pas à moi non plus. Elle est publiée en anglais sur ff.net et snitchfiction.net, sous le titre de « Harry Potter and the order of Gaia » écrit par Silver Girl.  
Harry Potter et l'Ordre de Gaia  
  
Voyons les ancêtres !  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit qu'il était toujours dans la chambre que Salazar l'avait emmené dès son arrivée. Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit une robe verte foncée avec de la dentelle argentée qui gisait sur le bord de son lit. Quand il ramassa la robe il entendit une voix : « Hé ! Fais attention ! Tu n'es pas sensé me lancer partout ! » Baissant les yeux, par surprise, il vit une couleuvre verte et argentée étendu sur son lit à l'endroit où il y avait la robe.  
  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te bousculer. J'ai juste ramassé la robe, Harry expliqua »  
  
Mettant sa robe et plaçant le serpent autour de son cou, il demanda vite où il devait se rendre.  
  
« Va à droite, puis tout droit en bas du couloir » vient la réponse du serpent qui se glissait plus être plus confortable.  
  
« Tu veux dire la Grande Salle ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est cela. Maintenant dépêche-toi ! Salazar déteste quand les gens sont en retard ! »  
  
« D'accord, d'accord! Il ne faut s'énerver ! » Harry couru vite vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Au moment où il voulu ouvrir les portes de la salle, une voix derrière lui l'arrêta :  
  
« N'y va pas encore. Attends qu'ils t'annoncent. »  
  
Harry se retourna et vit Salazar qui se trouvait derrière lui avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Il hocha la tête et se mit à côté de lui.  
  
« Je vois que tu as trouvé mon cadeau. Son nom est Zachary. » lui dit Salazar alors qu'ils attendaient.  
  
« Qui ? »   
  
Salazar éclata de rire.  
  
« Le serpent qui se trouve autour de ton cou. »  
  
Harry le caressa amoureusement.  
  
« Oh ! Merci ! Il est magnifique. »  
  
Salazar souri, mettant une main sur l'épaule de Harry, alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrait et Harry entra.. Quand il mit les pieds dans la pièce, il resta bouche bée.  
  
« Oah ! Cela semble si différent ! »  
  
« Bien sûr que cela l'est ! La Grande Salle, tel que tu la connais, a 1000 ans dans ton temps. Bien sûr, il y a eu des changements. Maintenant, allons voir le reste de la famille. »  
  
Regardant vers la Grande Table, il vit qu'il y avait là 4 siège avec le reste de ses ancêtres, excepté Merlin, qui d'après Salazar ne sera pas là.  
  
« Allez, viens ! » Dit Salazar en guidant Harry vers la Grande Table.  
  
Salazar et Harry s'inclinèrent dès qu'ils furent devant la table.  
  
« Ceci, Harry, est Godric Gryffondor, dit Salazar en montrant un homme en robe rouge et or, à côté de lui la belle lady Serdaigle qui est assise à côté d'Helga. »  
  
Les fondateurs les reçurent avec un hochement rapide de la tête et un sourire.  
  
« Viens Harry, assois-toi ici ! » Appela Rowena et celle-ci fit apparaître une chaise entre elle et Godric. S'asseyant Harry regarda les visages stupéfiés des élèves qui regardaient l'événement d'un air choqué.  
  
S'adressant aux élèves, Godric dit, « Ceci est Harry, traité le avec le même respect qui nous est dû. Il sera ici pour un certain temps, alors s'il vous plaît, faîtes en sorte qu'il se sente comme chez lui. Oh ! Encore une chose ; Je voulais vous dire qu'il y aurait un tournoi de duelliste cette année. Les 4ème année et au-dessus seront autorisé à participer. Alors entraînez-vous et aidez les autres. Maintenant, mangeons ! » C'est sous un cri de joie que les tables se remplirent de nourritures et ils commencèrent à manger.  
Note : DESOLE pour le retard !!  
  
MERCI beaucoup pou votre soutient, voici le troisième chapitre.  
  
Vous pouvez commencer à parier : qui sera l'heureux élu qu'Harry va pouvoir emmener chez les fondateurs ???  
  
SURTOUT laissez moi une review ! MERCI . 


	4. Blagues et une petite conversation

Disclaimer : Vous le savez tous et vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire de Harry Potter, cet honneur revient à JKR ! Et l'idée de cette fic est de Silver girl 125 !  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Harry Potter et l'ordre de Gaia  
Blague et une petite conversation  
Alors qu'il mangeait, Harry se rappela quelque chose, se tournant vers Rowena, il lui demanda :  
  
« Rowena ? Où vais-je rester ? Et la répartition et les classes ? »  
  
Le regardant avec un sourire, Rowena dit « tu restera dans les appartement où tu étais tantôt, et tu auras cours avec les maisons de Salazar et de Godric car tu ne peux être réparti ».  
  
Juste au moment où Harry allait demander pourquoi il ne pouvait être réparti, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et se retournant Harry tomba sur le regard de pierre de Godric. Dès que celui-ci eut toute l'attention de Harry, il commença à parler :  
  
« Il y aura de la défense spécialisée, de la magie sans baguette, de la magie basée sur les éléments, magie noire, potion et des leçons d'animagi, chaque jour pour toi. Je t'apprendrais la défense du style sorcier mais aussi moldue, Rowena : comment devenir animagus, Helga : les potions et Salazar : La magie noire, la magie sans baguette et la magie élémantale (basée sur les éléments naturels). Le duel te sera enseigné par nous tous. »  
  
Après cela, il retourna à son déjeuné ; Salazar qui avait entendu Godric parler à Harry, fronça les sourcils au ton que celui-ci employait. Se levant et se dirigeant vers lui, il murmura « regarde » à Harry et il sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un morceau de pastille, qu'il mis juste dans l'assiette de Godric quand il ne regardait pas. Quand Harry reconnu ce que c'était, il lui était difficile de se retenir de rire. Godric le regarda avec une expression curieuse, haussa les épaules et mangea la pastille pour seulement être transformée en un canari jaune pour 30 secondes.  
  
La salle hurla de rire sauf Helga et Rowena qui essayèrent de garder un visage irrité mais échouèrent misérablement.  
Salazar et Harry avaient des larmes de rire sur leurs visages et il ne purent se calmer qu'après que Rowena leur avait jeté un sort « relaxant » sur eux. Reprenant sa forme originelle, Godric jeta un regard rouge de colère à Salazar qui haussa les épaules, tira Harry hors de sa chaise et couru hors de la Salle vers la chambre d'Harry.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, les 2 sorciers utilisèrent tous les sorts de fermetures qu'ils connaissaient et tombèrent sur le sol mort de rire. Quand ils réussirent à se calmer, Harry regarda curieusement Salazar.  
« Où as-tu trouvé ce crème canari ? »  
Salazar souria malicieusement avant de répondre : « Ben, la nuit où je suis venu te chercher, j'ai fais une petite ballade dans les couloirs du Poudlard que tu connais. Quand je suis arrivé dans l'un de mon ancien bureau, j'ai vu que Filch le concierge en a fait le sien. En entrant, me regard se dirigea vers une boîte étiquetée « extrêmement dangereux !! » Alors naturellement, je l'ai ouverte et j'ai vu ces pastilles. Voyant une note avec celles-ci, je l'ai lu et cela disait simplement que quiconque en mangeait serait transformé en canari jaune pour une demi minute. Bien sûr, il me fallait en donner à Godric, et il m'en a donné l'opportunité après qu'il est était si grossier avec toi. » Termina Salazar.  
« Pourquoi a-t-il été si froid avec moi ? » Se demanda Harry jouant avec le bord du tapis.  
  
« Ahhh. il est juste un peu bourru parce qu'un de ses héritiers va vouloir épouser un des miens. Montre-lui tes qualités de Gryffondor et il te verra pour qui tu es vraiment, un aimable garçon qui a un coeur grand comme le monde mais qui a vu trop d'horribles choses dans sa vie. » Dit-il souriant.  
« Tu as dit que j'aurais pu mourir si je n'avais pas quitté le monde d'où je viens, pourquoi ? » Harry demanda.  
  
« Question intéressante. Le fait est que dans le futur tu avais beaucoup de protections autour de toi qui inconsciemment empêchaient la magie de circuler hors de ton corps. Ce qui aurait pu t'être fatale parce que tu es trop jeune pour contenir tout le pouvoir naturel que tu possède. Mais tu avais besoin de ces protections à cause de Voldemort, alors je t'ai emmené ici dans le passé. Ici on aurait pu enlever toutes ces protections et te laisser accéder au reste de ton pouvoir. C'est pour cela que tu avais une migraine en te réveillant. » Expliqua Salazar.  
« Aussi tu as besoin d'être entraîner comme ça la prochaine fois que tu rencontre Voldemort tu pourras le vaincre ou gravement le blesser. » Il continua, « c'est là que j'entre en scène, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la magie noire, du moins de ce que Dumbledore m'a raconté, mais tu va devoir l'apprendre pour ta protection. Tu ne devras pas en utiliser mais juste savoir t'en servir. D'accord ? »  
  
Salazar le fixa avec un regard sérieux et Harry hocha la tête après réflexion.  
  
*Godric arrive! Faîtes attention il va réduire la porte en morceau! * Viens soudainement du cou d'Harry un cri de Zachary.  
  
Salazar et Harry se regardèrent avec des grands yeux, Harry eut alors une idée. Courant vers sa malle, il y prit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'y enveloppa lui et Salazar. Puis il dit à son ancêtre d'enlever les sorts de fermetures. Il regarda Harry comme s'y il était fou mais le fit quand même.  
Voyant la porte sortir de ces gonds, Salazar laissa échapper un petit cri. Harry lui mit rapidement sa main devant la bouche pour le faire taire. Pendant ce temps Godric fit un tour de la chambre puis répara la porte et couru dans le couloir. Sortant de sa cape, Harry ferma doucement la porte.  
  
« Oah ! C'est de cela dont Dumbledore parlait ! Imagine les blagues que tu pourrais faire à Godric avec cette cape ! Mais pourquoi devais-je enlever les sort de fermetures ? »  
  
Harry leva ses yeux vers le ciel. « Et tu es sensé être malin ! Il aurait su que nous étions ici s'il y en avait sur la porte. »  
  
Salazar se leva et tapota le dos d'Harry. « Alors, au moins j'ai un héritier très malin ! Maintenant dors, tu as une journée avec les Serpentards demain. Et l'après-midi, des séances d'entraînement avec moi et Rowena. Magie noire et animagi en un jour ! »  
  
Il avait un regard lointain sur son visage quand il dit sa dernière phrase. Lui souriant Salazar quitta la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.  
Note du Traducteur :  
  
Enfin le quatrième..  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : premiers cours, des nouveaux liens se forment entre Harry et sa « famille », et plein d'autres surprises..  
  
Aliénor : J'ai repris la traduction de « double meutre », j'ai changé le titre parce qu'il était trop long et moins prenant en anglais, « Never trust corpses » ( Ne jamais faire confiance à des cadavres). Bisous Sister. 


	5. Petit déjeuner et nouveaux amis

Disclaimer : vous le savez déjà rien n'est à moi.  
  
L'ordre de Gaia  
  
^.^dialogue avec le phénix *.*fourchelang  
  
Petit déjeuner et nouveaux amis  
  
Harry se réveille au son d'une musique qui venait de la fenêtre. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry tourna la tête et vit un beau phénix rouge et or assit au rebord de le fenêtre. L'oiseau pris son envol et s'assit sur le lit à coté d'Harry. Il pivota légèrement la tête de coté et le fixa.  
  
^Bonjour ! ^  
  
Harry sursauta quand il réalisa que c'était l'oiseau qui lui avait parlé.  
  
^Comment se fait-il que je te comprenne ? ^  
  
Et il fut de nouveau choqué quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait aussi lui parler.  
  
^C'est très facile, tous les héritiers de Godric en sont tous capables ! Ces protections t'en empêchaient. ^  
  
^Quel est ton nom ? ^  
  
^Je suis Serena, et tu devrais probablement te préparer. Tu n'aimerais pas être en retard pour ton premier cours ? ^ Dit-elle en riant.  
  
//5 minutes plutard//  
  
Marchant dans la Grande Salle, Harry vit Godric regarder Serena avec une expression choquée sur son visage. Dirigeant son regard vers Harry, il lui sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était ici.  
  
*Harry ! Harry ! * Harry regarda à ses pieds et vit Zachary qui lui sifflait, le ramassa et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.  
  
*Salazar veut que tu prennes place sur son siège jusqu'à son arrivée. *  
  
*Pourquoi cela ? *  
  
*Aucune idée, je pense qu'il veut garder un oeil sur toi. *  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et pris place à côté d'Helga. Elle lui sourit et demanda : « As-tu bien dormi ? »  
  
Harry lui retourna son sourire : « Oui et qui ne l'aurait pas quand on est réveille par le chant d'une lady aussi jolie que Serena. » Helga se mit à glousser quand elle vit Serena ébouriffer ses plumes et disparaître avec un pop. Après cela, il entendit le toussotement bruyant de Godric, qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et un sourire amusé.  
  
« Je vois que tu as rencontré Serena, et tu as totalement raison, elle a une voix magnifique » dit Godric.  
  
Seul Godric et Harry, entendir murmurer : ^Tu es pire que lui, il n'y a pas d'erreur c'est bien ton héritier. ^Ils se regardèrent et rirent au regard que Serena leur lançait.  
  
Salazar choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans la salle et fronça curieusement les sourcils avant de s'avancer devant Harry. *Je vois que Godric t'a pardonné la blague de l'autre jour. * dit-il en fourchelang. *Oui *, répondit Harry. * Mais seulement, après que Serena est venue avec moi dans la salle.*  
  
*J'ai toujours su que j'aimais ce satané oiseau ! * murmura Salazar avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il se dirigèrent vers la table des serpentards. Il leur dit :  
  
« Ici il n'y aura pas de farces ou on vous rendra dix fois la pareille. « Un sourire malicieux saillie son visage avant qu'il continu.  
  
« Harry doit être traité avec respect ! Oh, encore une chose, nous allons parler de la chambre des secrets aujourd'hui en magie noire. Nous avons 2 heures après tout. » Il sourit et regarda le visage pâle d'Harry.  
  
« J'espère que le Basilic n'est pas encore là ! Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer cette chose une deuxième fois ! »  
  
« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne fera rien avec 2 fourchelangs présent pour le commander ! » Dit joyeusement Salazar.  
  
« Maintenant assieds toi et mange, tu m'as aux 2 premières heures. »  
  
Regardant autour de lui, il identifia 2 adolescents courant dans le hall à grande vitesse pour s'arrêter juste devant lui : « Ah. Jessy et Sam, juste les personnes que je cherchais. »  
  
Les 2 jeunes gens se regardèrent, avalant difficilement leur salive et se tournant vers leur professeur avec un petit sourire. « Je veux que vous vous occupiez d'Harry et lui montriez les bases, d'accord ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! » Ils répondirent en une voix et laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Hochant la tête, Salazar retourna à la grande Table. Harry sentit 2 personnes s'asseoir de chaque côté et levant son nez de son petit déjeuner, il leur sourit.  
  
« Salut ! Moi c'est Jessy. » Dit une fille blonde, aux yeux bleus et qui avait pris place à sa droite. « Et moi Sam » dit un garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bruns en s'asseyant à sa gauche.  
  
« Moi Harry, heureux de vous connaître. « Dit-il nerveusement. Il regarda sa montre gousset et pris Zachary et le mit sur la table.  
  
*Zach ! Peux- tu dire à Salazar que j'emmène Jessy et Sam à la chambre, parce que je sais y rentrer ? * Il demanda.  
  
*Bien sûr ! * Zach répondit et siffla en direction de Salazar qui hocha la tête et souria malicieusement. Cela fait, Harry se retourna vers ses nouveaux camarades :  
  
« Est-ce que vous aimeriez aller à la chambre des secrets maintenant ? Parce que je sais, où c'est et comment y entrer ! »  
  
Les deux adolescents avaient l'air excité et bientôt, on les vit sortir tout en tenant des morceaux de toast en main.  
  
NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR  
  
Voilà le tant attendu chapitre 5 .  
  
Désolée pour le retard et le retard à venir. mais n'étant pas satisfait des 2 chapitres suivant (qui sont déjà traduit) j'ai décidé de les retravailler.  
  
Je dédis cette traduction à Miaka merci pour la mignonne petite review !!!  
  
(j'en dédirai les chapitres suivant au 30ème et 35ème reviewers alors bonne lecture !)  
  
Et merci aussi à : Kellar, Lunicorne, Lyrashin (Yeah ! un autre Gundam lover !), patmol 666, Kaorou, ma petie Aliènor, Ptite fleur la fee, lunenoire..  
  
Continuer à lire « L'ordre de Gaia » 


	6. L'ouverture de la Chambre I

L'Ordre de Gaia   
  
*...* fourchelang  
  
Au 30ème reviewer : Mira ^___^ et merci  
  
L'ouverture de la chambre I  
  
Alors qu'ils couraient vers les futures toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Sam et Jessy se demandèrent comment Harry savait où la chambre se trouvait et comment y rentrer.  
  
Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant les toilettes des filles, Harry souria malicieusement et entra. Regarda les lavabos cherchant le petit serpent dont il connaissait l'existence.  
  
Remarquant que Sam restait planter dehors, Harry sourit et dit : « Alors, Sam ? Tu as peur des toilettes des filles ? Ooooh, n'a-t-il pas envi de venir avec nous ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, que j'ai envi de venir, mais ceci sont les toilettes des FILLES -Salazar ne mettrait jamais l'entrée de la chambre ici ! » Répondit-il rapidement.  
  
« Vraiment, vous 2 ! Vous ne saviez pas seul les garçons sont fourchelang ? Alors, quel meilleur endroit pour cacher la chambre qu'ici ! Maintenant, que cherchais-tu Harry ? » S'exclama Jessy, agacée par leur comportement.  
  
« Il y a un serpent gravé sur un de ces robinets, et lui parler fourchelang ouvrira le passage. » Après sa petite recherche, Harry trouva le serpent gravé et mentionna aux autres de reculer. Il regarda le serpent et lui siffla : *Ouvre-toi ! *  
  
Sam et Jessy eurent un mouvement de recul au son de la langue ; Harry leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Après cela, les lavabos se déplacèrent, et révélèrent l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Ils regardèrent curieusement le gros trou dans le sol, et ils furent presque pris d'une crise cardiaque quand Harry sauta dans le trou comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Quand Jessy entendit quelque chose heurter le sol, elle commença immédiatement à crier : « Harry! Harry! Tu vas bien ! Rien de cassé ? Attends, nous allons te sortir de là ! »  
  
« Oui, je vais bien ! Maintenant, calmez vous et sautez dans le trou si vous voulez voir la chambre des secrets ! Ce n'est pas difficile, et vous n'aurez que quelques bleus. »  
  
Soupirant, Sam et Jessy se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et sautèrent dans les ténèbres.  
  
Une fois le voyage à travers le tunnel terminé, ils virent Harry assit les regardant avec une expression extrêmement amusée. « Venez avant que le Basilic vous mange ! » Dit-il en leur lançant un sourire malicieux mais mauvais à leurs visages effrayés.  
  
« Allons, venez ! Il ne faut pas faire attendre une bête affamée ! Au moins, il ne me mangera pas ! » Et joyeusement, il continua à marcher dans le sombre corridor vers la porte aux serpents, Sam et Jessy le suivant nerveusement derrière lui.  
  
« Y a-t-il vraiment un Basilic ici ou tu veux juste nous donner une trouille bleue ? » Demanda Sam après avoir retrouvé sa voix.  
  
« Non, idiot ! », l'interrompit Jessy avec un « je-sais-tout »  
  
« Harry est fourchelang, le serpent ne nous fera pas de mal quand nous seront au près de lui et s'il ne lui donne pas l'ordre d'attaquer. »  
  
Tous 2 reculèrent de nouveau au son de la langue des fourchelangs qui fût sifflée dans l'air, et Harry se retourna vers eux avec curiosité :  
  
« Pourquoi faîtes-vous toujours un mouvement de recul quand je parle fourchelang ? »  
  
Sam fût celui qui lui répondit : « Salazar ne nous donnes jamais de retenus, à la place il nous regarde droit dans les yeux et parle fourchelang, cela vous donne la chair de poule quand on ne comprends pas ! »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et tous les 3 entrèrent dans le hall principal et le repaire du Basilic. Se tournant pour regarder la statue de Salazar Serpentard, et lui parler d'une voix claire et forte :  
  
* Moi, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je t'ordonne de sortir ! Garde les yeux fermés ! Il ne t'est pas permis de regarder un humain, et nous te laissons en paix arpenter le lieu à ta guise ! * Quand il eut dit ça, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et un Basilic en sorti les yeux fermés.  
  
Il entendit les halètements choqués de Sam et Jessy mais choisit de les ignorer.  
  
*Je vois que tu m'as trouvé*  
  
*Oui, mais seulement parce que je savais que tu étais ici. *  
  
*Le futur te prépare un destin terrible. Et maintenant la prophétie est accomplit. *  
  
*Quelle prophétie ? *  
  
*Celle sur le guerrier de la lumière venu dans le passé pour y guérir les maux, tu n'en sauras pas plus. Je dois retourner à mon sommeil maintenant, mais je te verrais, quand ces temps là viendront accomplir ta destinée. *  
  
Alors qu'il regardait le serpent glisser dans la statue, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir Salazar, avec le reste de la classe qui regardaient bouche bée la retraite du serpent.  
  
NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR :  
  
Merci encore .  
  
Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos encouragements.  
  
Alors merci :  
  
Ocane Potter,  
  
Aliénor (tu ne donnes plus de review signé),  
  
Lunicorne (comme tu vois, je continu, j'espère ne décevoir personne !),  
  
Khellar (j'ai failli ne pas mettre cette fic online mais tu m'as fait changé d'avis),  
  
Miaka (merci le prochain chapitre est pour toi, les fidèles sont toujours récompensés)  
  
Trunks-01 (merci, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin d'aide en traduction !) 


	7. L'ouverture de la Chambre II et cours

**Disclaimer :** bon, ben rien est à moi !!! Je l'avoue haut et fort !!! 

L'ordre de Gaia 

Au 35e reviewer : Khellar continu à lire cette fic... 

**_Note du traducteur : _**

_Je ne vais pas traduire les sorts, pour raison d'esthétique. Je trouve la version anglaise des sorts plus marante et plus prenante, mais certains seront traduit. Je prendrais soin de vous donner la traduction en début du chapitre. _

L'ouverture de la chambre II et cours 

Alors qu'il regardait le serpent glisser dans la statue, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir Salazar, avec le reste de la classe qui regardaient bouche bée la retraite du serpent. 

« Nous en parlerons en Magie noire, d'accord ? » Harry ne pouvait que hocher la tête et Salazar se retourna vers ses élèves. Il éclata de rire devant l'expression de leurs visages. 

« Bon, commençons par l'histoire du nom. La chambre des secrets est appelée comme ça parce qu'il y a trop de secrets que seul moi et peut-être Harry connaît. » A ce moment, plusieurs mains se levèrent, mais Salazar leur fit signe de se baisser. 

« Je répondrais à vos questions à la fin. Le Basilic fait parti des nombreux pièges que seul un fourchelang peut défaire. Comme vous avez vu, la porte qui mène ici doit être commandée en fourchelang pour s'ouvrir. » 

Regardant autour de lui, il vit Harry, Sam et Jessy murmurant près d'une des statues. 

« Voyons, voyons, voyons… qu'avons-nous ici ? On dirait des élèves qui n'écoutent pas ! » 

Salazar souria malicieusement et commença à parler fourchelang. Tous les élèves commencèrent à frissonner et à s'éloigner de lui, tous à l'exception d'Harry qui était plié en 4 et qui se roulait sur le sol. Les autres le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Sam et Jessy étaient choqué car il était en train de rire au nez de leur professeur. Quand Harry retrouva le contrôle, se leva et alla près de Salazar. 

*C'était la meilleure blague que je n'ai jamais entendue ! * murmura-t-il. 

Salazar lui lança un sourire qui pourrait vous envoyer au suicide et répondit : 

*Tu ne leur diras pas que je leur raconte juste des blagues, n'est-ce pas?* 

*Bien sûr que non, c'est tellement drôle de les regarder avec leur expression de rats pris au piège par le chat. * 

Salazar leva un sourcil et Harry souria malicieusement. 

« Chers élèves ! Nous allons sortir de la chambre maintenant parce que vous devez vous rendre à votre prochain cours. Mais peut-être si vous avez de la chance, nous reviendrons au prochain cours. » La classe sembla soulagée et couru hors du hall. 

Salazar et Harry marchèrent derrière pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait. 

« Comment allons nous sortir de la chambre ? » demanda Harry. « Dans le futur, Fumseck à dû nous en sortir. » 

« Une autre brillante idée à moi. » déclara fièrement Salazar, « Tu dois demander à la chambre de te laisser sortir et des escaliers apparaîtront. Maintenant, pourquoi ne nous en ferais-tu pas l'honneur ? Demande lui juste de te ramener toi et la classe dans l'entrée du hall. » 

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Harry alors que Serpentard s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la chambre. 

« J'ai besoins d'avoir une conversation avec ce gigantesque reptile à propos de ce qu'il t'a dit. » dit Salazar avec un sourire. 

« Bonne chance ! » 

Ce tournant, le fondateur dit aux élèves de se diriger vers leur prochain cours une fois dans le hall, et après, il continua son chemin. Regardant le plafond, Harry commanda à la chambre de l'emmener à l'entrée du hall. Avec un halo de lumière blanche, ils furent de retour dans la partie principale de l'école. Sentant deux mains sur son épaule, Harry vit Sam et Jessy derrière lui. 

« Viens Harry, on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose ! Rowena aime nous transformer en pierre et nous lancer contre le mur. Il n'y a pas de dégâts qui nous sont causés mais l'expérience est loin d'être plaisante, crois-moi. » dit Jessy avec son ton habituellement ennuyeux.

Traînant les deux garçons qui protestaient bruyamment en classe, elle prit place devant, les poussant à s'asseoir avec elle. Juste au moment où la cloche sonna Rowena entra tenant une cage pleine de rats.

« Aujourd'hui, » dit-elle joyeusement, « nous allons transformer ces rats en gobelets. En gobelet d'or pour être exacte. » Après une petite démonstration, elle donna ses instructions et demanda à la classe de commencer. 

Harry fut le premier à terminer sa tâche, et Rowena lui envoya un sourire satisfait et dix points à Serpentard. Sam et Jessy furent les suivant et reçurent 5 points chacun. Après ce cours, Harry demanda ce qu'ils avaient : « Vraiment Harry ! Nous avons Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après. Je te préviens, Godric aime lancer des sorts à ses élèves. » dit Jessy. 

« Merci » dit Harry et il rigola quand il vit Sam lever les yeux au ciel derrière Jessy. 

Entrant dans la classe de DCFM, Harry reçut immédiatement un sortilège de Douleur dont il ne sentit pas les effets. Ce n'était rien au sort cruciatus _(N/T : Doloris). _Godric sembla impressionné et lui en envoya un autre semblable qu'Harry réussit à bloquer avec adresse grâce à un sort appris pour la Troisième Tâche. 

« Bien, asseyez-vous tous, maintenant je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire les deux prochains mois. Qui connaît le patronus ? » 

La main de Harry se leva immédiatement, mais il semblait être le seul. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Godric alors qu'il l'interrogeait. 

« Le patronus c'est une sorte de gardien qui se bat contre les détraqueurs qui se trouve près de vous. Tous les patronus ont des formes différentes, ils peuvent être un animal (magique ou moldu), une plante ou un humain. Il ressemble à un brouillard d'argent que l'on peut toucher si l'on est assez puissant. Pour en invoquer un, on doit dire _spero patronum_ et penser à un moment heureux. Si ce souvenir est assez puissant, votre patronus aura la forme de votre gardien, sinon, cela sera juste un brouillard d'argent. » 

Stupéfié et fixant son héritier, Godric dit « Harry ? Peux-tu venir ici et faire une démonstration ? Avec toutes tes connaissances sur ce sort, tu devrais facilement en être capable. »

Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se leva, se dirigea devant la classe et dit « spero patronum_ »_ en pensant au moment où il avait découvert que son parrain était innocent et n'avait pas tué ses parents. Mais au lieu qu'un cerf sorte de sa baguette comme la dernière fois, une créature qui ressemblait à un lion avec les ailes d'un aigle et une corne qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'une licorne prit sa place. 

**_Note du traducteur : _**

**Lunicorne :** Je ne fais que traduire, c'est Silver qui décide de la longueur de ses chapitres… Merci pour ton review ^_^ 

**Miaka :** lol ! On ne se répète jamais assez… Merci, continue à lire ! 

**Aliénor :** Enfin un review signé d'Aliénor ! Merci, tu es une merveilleuse dactylo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_(Il paraît que review, c'est masculin en français, quelqu'un peut me le confirmer ?)_

_Kiss Syl' _


	8. Accès de colère et inquiètude

**Disclaimer** : Non désolé ! Je ne possède pas HP !!!!

**L'ordre de Gaia**

_(N/A : tout ce chapitre ce passe dans le futur)_

_Accès de colère et inquiétude._

Après un peu près deux heures de torture affligée aux Mangemorts du cercle, Severus Rogue fut étonné lorsque Lord Voldemort l'appela devant lui. Après que Rogue fut agenoué et ait baisé le bord de ses robes, Voldemort parla.

« Qu'as- tu entendu, à propos de la disparition de Potter ? »

« Pas beaucoup, mon seigneur » dit-il, « Ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore semble en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montre, mais il n'est pas prêt de divulguer ses informations. Aucun de ses amis, ni son parrain, savent où il est ou ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Il savait que Voldemort n'allait pas être content.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre ! » dit le mage noir, d'une voix sans vie.

« Je veux savoir qui l'a emmené, où il est et ce qu'il est en train de faire. Comment quelqu'un a-t-il osé l'éloigner de moi !? C'est à moi de le tué et de le torturer seulement à moi ! Crucio ! » _(n/t : Doloris)_

Ce dernier mot crié, Rogue commença à crier et agonisant sur le sol. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il a dû le subir, il ne s'habituera jamais à cela. Faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette, Voldemort enleva le sort et le plaça sur Queuedevert, qui s'était agenoué sur le sol, aux pieds de son maître.

« Quand je t'appellerai la prochaine fois, Rogue, tu ferais mieux d'avoir des informations que je veux ou tu seras le prochain repas de Nagini ! » Se tournant vers le reste de ses disciples, il leur dit d'une voix pleine de colère « Maintenant, allez-vous-en avant que je vous tue tous à cause de votre incompétence d'accomplir la plus simple des tâches. »

Avec cela il pivota et s'en fut de la chambre et les Mangemorts transplanèrent pour retourner à leurs activités. Après avoir transplané au Près-au-Lard, Severus Rogue, Maître Potions de Poudlard s'évanouit dans une sombre ruelle où un homme moitié géant appelé Hagrid le trouva.

_//Poudlard//_

Ouvrant les portes d'entrées, Hagrid appela immédiatement Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Après, il courut à l'infirmerie et déposa Rogue sur le lit, Pomfresh arriva, suivi de près par Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda l'infirmière en examinant l'homme sur le lit.

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans une ruelle de Près-au-Lard, alors je l'ai ramassé et emmené ici aussi vite que possible » répondit le géant.

« C'est une bonne chose sue tu l'ai fait, il a une hémorragie interne, il serait mort dans 2 heures ! » Elle secoua sa tête et se retourna vers eux, « Et maintenant, dehors tous les 2 ! Il a besoin de silence et tranquillité. Vous le verrez demain matin, quand il se réveillera ! »

_//Le lendemain matin//_

Dumbledore fut interrompu de ses songes sur le bien être de Harry par un petit toc à la porte. L'ouvrant, il trouva Rogue, Hermione et Ron devant lui.

« Entrez, entrez ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Vous savez exactement pourquoi je suis ici, et ces 2 là avaient besoin de vous demander quelque chose et ont décidé de me suivre » dit Severus, clairement ennuyé par l'ignorance du vieil homme.

« Bien, venez vous s'asseoir alors. »

Prenant Un siège, Severus se tourna vers le directeur et commença à raconter les événements de la nuit passée. 

« Il était de fort mauvaise humeur hier et il avait décidé de nous torturer pendant des heures. Après cela, j'ai dû m'approcher et lui dire ce que j'ai pu vous soutirer sur le fils Potter. Il m'a affligé le sort cruciatus _(n/t : Doloris)_ pendant un certain temps puis il m'a demandé de ramener plus informations ou je serais le prochain repas de cette corde de dix mètres de long qu'il appelle Nagini Après il nous a dit de rentrer chez nous. »

Ron et Hermione commencèrent à rigoler à la description du serpent de Voldemort et ne purent retenir leurs rires. Envoyant aux adolescents un regard pour les calmer, Dumbledore leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient lui demander.

« Eh bien, nous voulions savoir où était Harry parce que nous savons que vous avez au moins une petite idée, et que fait-il ? »

« Je ne connais pas sa localisation exacte en ce moment, mais je peux vous dire qu'il se prépare à ce qui va arriver. Severus ? Tu peux Lui dire cela, cela devrait l'empêcher de te 'punir' trop méchamment. »

« Merci, Albus Je vais retourner à mes cours maintenant. » Se tournant vers les 2 Gryffondors, il leur dit avec un sourire malicieux : « Je crois que j'ai votre classe maintenant, nous ne voudrions pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grognant, tous deux suivirent le maître potion. Fermant la porte derrière eux, Dumbledore tomba lourdement sur une chaise et se remit à penser à ce que Harry faisait.

** Note du traducteur**

DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE !!! Mille excuse pour le retard… mais voici un petit interlude dans notre siècle…

Mais vous savez tous avec les exams… la sorti de Book 5 ( j'ai adoré, mais je suis encore sur le choc avec la mort de…)… Et _Aliénor _qui a oublié de taper ce chapitre.. j'ai dû le faire moi- même… mais je lui pardonne !!! Mais vous… ???

Vous remarquerez beaucoup de OOC, mais j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant !!!

_Merci aux reviewers_

Enora de wesdaigle

Ratonton

Lunicorne

Vaness

Khellar…

Ce chapitre est dédié à toute l'équipe de pottermagicworld.net

La webmistress est géniale… et ils ont déjà traduit plusieurs chapitres de HP5 (le livre !!!) Si vous ne voulez plus attendre, courrez sur leur forum…..

^-~Syl'


	9. Patronus et explication

**Disclaimer :** _J'ai récemment vérifié le contenu de mon patrimoine et je vous annonce avec tristesse que je ne possède pas Harry Potter… **sniff **;) _

_Mais j'ai l'honneur de traduire cette fic : _

Harry Potter et L'ordre de Gaia 

_ Patronus et explication_

Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se leva, se dirigea devant la classe et dit « spero patronum » en pensant au moment où il avait découvert que son parrain était innocent et n'avait pas tué ses parents. Mais au lieu qu'un cerf sorte de sa baguette comme la dernière fois, une créature qui ressemblait à un lion avec les ailes d'un aigle et une corne qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'une licorne prit sa place. 

Sous le choc, Harry resta debout, bouche bée alors qu'il regardait son patronus avec déception. Où était le cerf ? Pensa-t-il et des larmes commencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues à la pensée ne plus revoir la forme animagus de son père. C'était quelque chose qu'il anticipait chaque fois qu'il faisait appelle au sort. 

Il sentit une main le guider hors de la classe, et il se tourna pour se retrouver face à Salazar, dont les yeux étaient remplis de compréhension et de solitude. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans ta chambre Harry; j'y serais plus tard pour t'amener à ton entraînement. » Il dit cela avec une voix inhabituellement douce, qui était sincère et ne montrait aucune pitié. Ce pourquoi Harry était reconnaissant. Après avoir approuvé son mentor, il alla dans sa chambre. 

« Le voir marcher dans ce couloir si confus et perdu me rappelle le temps où j'avais son âge, je ne savais pas non plus ce qui arrivait. » pensa Salazard alors qu'il retournait dans la classe de DCFM pour avoir une longue et 'gentille' conversation avec Godric avant d'aider Harry. 

Une fois dans la classe, il vit Godric toujours debout à la même place, toujours les yeux fixés sur la créature devant lui et avec un regard choqué sur son visage. Après, Salazard aboya un ordre aux élèves nerveux : « Vous pouvez disposer ». Il eut une petite conversation avec Sam et Jessy ce qui mit un regard désapprobateur sur son visage. 

Il marcha jusqu'à Godric et lui donna une claque : 

« Réveille-toi, maudit Gryffondork ! _(n/t : « __dork » = idiot en anglais. C'est très joli comme insulte je trouve ^_^)_ Sais tu ce que tu viens juste de faire !? » Ne recevant aucune réponse de l'autre homme, il lui redonna une claque ce qui le fit réagir. 

« Il……… I… I… Il… a fait le patronus… par… parfaitement ! M… Même… m… moi Je n'arrive pas… à faire cela ! » bégaya Godric, son visage couvert d'émerveillement. 

« Oui, il l'a fait ! Mais sais-tu à quel prix ? » 

« Que veux-tu dire à quel prix ? » demanda Gryffondor après être redescendu dans le monde des vivants. 

« Ben, normalement son Patronus devrait être un cerf, comme l'animagus de son père. Mais parce que sa magie peut s'exprimer librement maintenant, son vrai gardien a pris la forme de son patronus. Le choc de ne pas voir le cerf pourrait ruiner tout ce que j'ai entrepris pour gagner sa confiance ! » fulmina Salazar avec inquiétude en faisant les cents pas dans la classe. 

« Pourquoi n'appèlerons-nous pas Merlin pour nous aider ?! Avec lui ici, il pourrait mieux expliquer ce qui se passe et rencontrer Harry. » suggéra une voix douce et calme venant de la porte.

« En plus, il pourra enseigner à Harry comment contrôler son gardien élémental, et les ténèbres qui sommeillent en lui. » 

« Ténèbres ? » Questionna Godric de son siège. 

Salazar fut celui qui répondit à cela. 

« Quand Sam et Jessy m'ont parlé juste avant que je te gifle, ils m'ont dit ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'ils sont allés dans ma chambre avec Harry. Ils disent qu'il a dit des choses comme : 'Il ne faut pas faire attendre une bête affamée ! Au moins, il ne me mangera pas !'. Il les a aussi regardés avec 'un sourire malicieux mais mauvais' sur le visage pendant qu'il disait cela. Je pense que faire appelle à Merlin est une bonne idée, il sait trouver les mots pour qu'une personne lui confie ses plus sombres secrets sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. » 

Helga hocha la tête et se tourna vers Salazar : « Tu es le meilleur pour les sorts temporels, va chercher Merlin et moi j'aiderais Rowena avec les cours d'animagus d'Harry. » 

Hochant la tête à Rowena, Helga et Godric, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son héritier, avec une seule question en tête : Comment les ténèbres de son âme se trouvaient là ? 

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Salazar vit Harry sur son lit, un album photo en main. S'asseyant sur le lit à côté du garçon, il prit gentiment le livre des mains ce qui réveilla Harry qui immédiatement reprit le livre. 

« Harry ? J'ai quelque chose à faire et je rentrerais tard ce soir. Alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas au souper, d'accord ? Maintenant, dépêche-toi, Helga et Rowena vont t'apprendre les bases de l'animagus aujourd'hui. » 

« D'accord, je te verrais demain matin ! » 

Cela fait, Salazar Serpentard sorti de la pièce, vers l'entrée du hall et hors du château où il disparut avec un halo de lumière. 

**_Note du traducteur_**_ : Merci à **Aliénor** d'avoir tapé ce magnifique chapitre qui comme vous le voyez annonce l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage. _

_Bon, je dédis ce chapitre à **Lunicorne** pour sa fidélité ^_^ ! Continue à lire l'ordre de Gaïa ! J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop à cause de la loooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngueur des chapitres. _

_J'espère que vous avez fait un tour sur **pottermagicworld.net**. Les huit premiers chapitres du livre 5 sont en ligne. ^_________________________^ J'en profite pour embrasser toute l'équipe qui fait un énorme boulot. _

_**Kiss Syl':)**_


	10. cours d'animagi et une surprise

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, je ne possède rien !!! 

** HP et l'ordre de Gaia**

_ Cours d'Animagi et une surprise_

Se dirigent vers la classe de métamorphose, Harry vit Helga et Rowena parlant devant le tableau noir. Elles s'arrêtèrent dès qu'elle remarquèrent son entrée dans la pièce et le regardèrent avec une expression presque semblable à de la pitié. 

« Te sens-tu mieux Harry ? » Demanda Rowena. 

« Oui, ça va mieux maintenant, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu. » 

Voyant l'air douteux que les deux femmes lui envoyèrent, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Pouvons-nous commencer la leçon ? J'aimerais connaître ma forme animagus. »

« Bien sûr, Harry. » Répondit Rowena après avoir rapidement secoué sa tête comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de mauvaises pensées et ajusta sa jupe. Elle alla vers une armoire à l'autre bout de la classe, elle y sortit un petit flacon contenant un liquide aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. 

« Ici, boit ceci et psalmodie les mots 'Animagus transformus' » ordonna-t-elle, « n'oublie pas ces mots ou tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! » Harry accompli rapidement les instructions. 

Après, qu'il ait vidé la bouteille, Harry commença à psalmodier les mots nécessaires : « Animagus transformus, Animagus transformus, Animagus transformus… ». 

Il sentit de petites étincelles dans ses mains et ses pieds, qui commencèrent à s'accumuler le long de ses bras et jambes, dans son torse et sa tête, s'haletant lorsque ses os s'étirèrent et s'assemblèrent de nouveau. C'était une sensation incroyable. Dès que tout s'arrêta, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Sa vue était plus perçante et il vit tout avec une teinte d'or et d'argent. Il s'avança vers un large miroir mis à cet effet. 

Regardant dans le miroir, la première chose qu'il vit fut qu'il était un grand étalon noir. Il avait une corne or et argent d'une trentaine de centimètres sur son front, des ailes noirs avec des pointes dorées et argentées et des yeux vers rayonnants. La cicatrice n'était nul part. Ses sabots étaient entourés de flammes, et laissèrent des marques brûlées sur le sol dès qu'il se retourna vers Helga et Rowena. 

Il fallut un moment à Rowena pour se débarrasser de son air surpris puis elle vint devant lui et lui caressa la tête. Quand Helga retrouva sa voix, elle marcha plus près de lui et resta-là, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses cornes, ses sabots et ses ailes _(n/t et n/dactylo : Elle louche la fille pour regarder tout cela en même temps !)_. Une fois leur inspection terminée, l'étalon qu'il était devenu poussa un cri et se retransforma. 

« Harry ! » cria Rowena qui s'abaissa près du garçon qui été occupé à se frotter les yeux. 

« Dieu que c'était bizarre ! » gémit-il, « qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Je sais que j'étais une sorte de cheval mais laquelle ? Et c'était quoi cette corne et ces ailes ? » 

Alors que Rowena aidait Harry à se relever, Helga répondit : « Harry, je crois que tu étais une licorne noire _(n/dactylo : Non ??? Si ?)_. Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que les animaux normaux sont capables de l'être s'ils le veulent, bien sûr. Pour tuer des humains et des créatures, il leur suffit d'un seul touché de leur corne ou des sabots. Et ils ne laissent que les vierges les toucher parce que si elles ne l'étaient pas, cela les rendrait fous. Même si la licorne est un animagus. » 

Brutalement, un mauvais sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle disait la dernière phrase en regardant directement Rowena, qui rougit comme une écolière. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne, » dit Helga, « et Harry n'oserait pas. N'est ce pas ?! » 

Harry secoua sa tête et regarda Rowena avec un sourire navré alors qu'il se levait. Il s'asseya rapidement sur le bureau du professeur. Helga secoua la tête et Rowena lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. Haussant les épaules, il descendit de la table et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. « J'ai une question, » il déclara, « quand mon père et ses amis sont devenus des animagi, ils leur fallut 5 ans. Pourquoi y suis-je arrivé en 10 minutes ? » 

« Ahhh, mais tu n'es pas complètement un animagus, tu dois encore apprendre à te changer en ton animal danas les deux sens sans la potion. Pour répondre à ta question, ton père et ses amis avaient besoins de tout ce temps pour préparer leurs esprits, la potion, le sort et l'entraînement pour se changer en animal. » répondit Helga avec un sourire connaisseur sur ses lèvres. 

« Que veux-tu dire par " préparer leurs esprits " ? » 

« Ben, c'est comme cela : tu dois avoir un esprit puissant et l'avoir sous contrôle pour être capable de te transformer. Le plus longtemps tu restes dans ta forme animal après avoir bu la potion, le plus puissant tu seras sous cette forme. Tu y es resté pendant près de 10 minutes, ce qui est long pour un sorcier aussi jeune que toi. » 

« Je peux essayer de me changer encore ? » demanda Harry. 

« Absolument pas ! » s'exclama Helga d'un voix sévère. « Tu es fatigué et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère ! Tu pourrais gravement te blesser si quelque chose n'allait pas. En plus, ta forme est une créature très dangereuse et puissante. » 

« S'il te plait ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… Je ferrais n'importe quoi si tu me laisses au moins essayer. » 

Harry supplia puis termina avec son regard de chiot battu _(n/t : ou perdu, au choix) _que les deux femmes ne purent ignorer. 

« D'accord, mais tu devras faire tout ce qu'on dit ou nous arrêterons, compris ? » dit Helga. 

« Bien sûr ! » 

Rowena commença : « Tu dois te concentrer sur ce que tu as senti lors de ta première métamorphose. Et ce qu'a ressentit la licorne noire. Sa forme, le pouvoir qu'elle avait, et comment tout était vu, senti et touché. Si tu arrives à t'en souvenir, tu pourras te transformer et devenir complètement un animagus. Maintenant, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? » 

« Oui ! » répondit Harry avec une voix déterminant et de l'excitations dans les yeux. Avec un hochement affirmatif, Harry commença. « D'accord, nous y voilà ! » 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la silhouette de l'animal, le pelage noir, les yeux verts et l'étincelle qu'il y avait, les ailes noires avec les pointes colorées, et les sabots en flammes qui allait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Puis il pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il avait marché : les puissants muscles contractés sous le pelage noir, la vue en teinte dorée et le sentiment de protection absolue autour de lui. Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était transformé et ne sortit de sa transe qu'une fois qu'elle fut réalisée. 

TBC 

_**NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR :** _

_SORRY, soorry……… (c'est la faute d'Alienor !!) _

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard impardonnable… _

_Mais ce week-end les chapitres 11 et 12 seront online !!! _

_Les premières photos de Sirius (en costume) pour POA sont dans tout les sites si cela vous intéresse je suis prête à vous fournir les adresses… nouveau uniforme, nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour Drago… bref, le nouveau réalisateur change le look de la série… _

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Hermione (celle qui m'envoie toujours une review de 30 lignes avec un seul mot : continu !!!) Comme tu vois je continu, même l'auteur est d'accord : THE SHOW MUST GO ON !!! _

_Merci au habitué : Khellar, vaness.. la grande Lunicorne… _

_Vous avez lu le premier slash drago /harry d'Alienor ??? Non ? Alors faîtes un saut !! _

_Je conseille une autre fic française que j'ai lu il y a pas si longtemps : « ne jamais dire jamais » (je me souviens plus du nom de l'auteur !!!) _

_Bon à c week-end !!! Syl'_


	11. Merlin,l'infirmerie et un vieux professe...

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux, leur vie (sentimentale comme professionnelle)… bref vous avez compris de quoi je parle… Ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Je ne me fait pas d'argent avec cette histoire et si je m'en faisais, je ne gagnerais sans doute pas grand chose. _

Harry Potter et l'ordre de Gaïa 

_Merlin, l'infirmerie et un « vieux » professeur. _

Ouvrant les yeux et se levant, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se mette à applaudir. Se tournant, il vit deux personnes se trouvant aux côtés de Helga et de Rowena. L'une était Salazar, et l'autre avait une aura de pouvoir qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Merlin. 

Toujours en forme animale, le rire qu'il laissa échapper sortit sous la forme d'un son grinçant et il fit une courbette aux spectateurs. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose, une sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme une sorte d'alarme. Se relevant de sa courbette, il regarda attentivement autour de lui et vit que Merlin n'était plus présent aux côtés de Salazar. Entendant un mouvement venant de derrière lui, il pivota sur lui-même et se trouva fasse à un tigre blanc qui devait faire deux fois la taille d'un tigre normal. Il pouvait presque prédire l'attaque avant qu'elle n'arrive et se préparer. Esquivant la créature, Harry jeta sa tête en arrière, mordit le tigre, et donna un coup. Le tigre oscilla et soudain, il fut attaqué par un grand lion doré qui enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge. Sentant la profonde douleur au niveau de son cou. Il se concentra sur sa forme humaine et se retransforma. 

Levant les yeux, il vit le tigre redevenir Merlin et crier un sort qui envoya le lion contre le mur du fond. Puis, Harry sombra dans le noir. _(n/t : l'auteur voulait s'arrêter ici)_.

* * * 

Harry se réveilla avec une palpitation douloureuse dans le cou et la gorge. Il se rappela doucement de ce qui s'était passé et grogna. Il se battait avec Merlin lorsqu'il fut attaqué et presque tué par un lion sans l'intervention du vieil homme. « Génial ! », Pensa-t-il. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus que je sois à l'infirmerie et je serais comblé. » 

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la blancheur stérile des murs. « Je n'aurais dû pousser ma chance à ce point là ! Mais à quoi je m'attendais ? » Il finit la conversation qu'il avait avec lui-même et soudain il remarqua un homme qui était assis, tenant sa main. Sentant du mouvement sur le lit, l'homme le regarda avec des yeux rouges et bouffis. 

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il. Et alors que le garçon essaya de parler, tout ce que sortit de sa bouche fut une toux roque. 

« Tiens, bois ceci. Cela aidera ta gorge. » Un gobelet lui fut tendu. Après avoir bu, cela alla mieux et il prit ses lunette de la table de chevet. Regardant mieux l'homme, il ne put en croire ses yeux, c'était… _(n/t : L'auteur était prêt à s'arrêter là pour le chapitre.) _

« Professeur Lupin ! Que faites-vous ici ? » dit Harry avec joie. 

Sa voix était toujours aussi roque mais au moins, il pouvait parler. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du professeur alors qu'il attirait le garçon devant lui dans une étreinte que le jeune homme retourna avec allégresse. Après un certain temps, ils se séparèrent et baissèrent les yeux, chacun essayant de cacher le rouge qui s'accumulait sur leurs joues. Ils devinrent écarlate dès qu'ils entendirent des rires, tous deux se retournèrent vers trois hommes et deux femmes qui étaient rentrés. Rowena et Helga étaient en train de glousser comme des écolières et Salazar avait ce sourire malicieux qui voulait dire : « Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ! » Godric ne regardait pas Harry mais le sol et dernièrement, Merlin avait cette satanée étincelle dans les yeux qui ressemblait tellement à celle de Dumbledore. 

« Qu'est-il arrivé hier ? » demanda Harry curieusement et il fronça les sourcils lorsque Godric recula comme s'il avait été foudroyé. 

« De quoi te rappelles-tu Harry ? » demanda Merlin et le jeune homme raconta : 

« Ben, je me souviens d'avoir prit la potion animagi et d'être devenu une licorne noire. Puis, je suis complètement devenu un animagus parce que j'ai pu me métamorphoser sans la potion. C'est là que c'est devenu un peu flou, j'ai eu le sentiment bizarre qu'il y avait un danger et je l'ai cherché. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez disparu, Merlin. Et je me suis retourné. » 

C'est là qu'Harry s'arrêta et fronça de nouveau les sourcils lorsque Godric recula. 

« Le tigre, c'était vous. N'est-ce pas, Merlin !? » Celui-ci acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer. « Après avoir bloqué votre attaque, un lion (ou quelque chose de similaire) m'est sauté à la gorge et ma durement mordu. _(n/t : Aïeuh !)_ La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est Merlin projetant l'animal contre le mur. » 

Le vieil ancêtre semblait triste pendant un instant et ce tourna d'abord vers Gryffondor puis Harry. « Une fois transformé en tigre, j'ai voulu testé ta force et ta rapidité, je t'ai attaqué, et tu t'es défendu comme prévu. Mais Godric ici, pensa que tu m'agressais et que tu étais en train de me tuer parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'était toi à ce moment. Le projeter contre le mur était la méthode la plus rapide pour l'éloigner de toi, mais il t'avait déjà sévèrement blessé en ce court instant. Tu dormis pendant presque une semaine et il y avait une chance pour que tu ne puisses plus parler. Mais te voyant en pleine santé et réveillé, cela me rend heureux. Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien c'est chouettes crèmes dont Salazar m'a parlé ! » termina Merlin en souriant. 

Harry sembla confus pendant un moment puis il compris. « Cela s'appelle des crèmes canaris, Merlin et je n'en ai pas ici mais Salazar en a pris un dans le bureau de Rusard en m'amenant ici. » 

Merlin envoya un regard très perçant en direction de Salazar et soupira lorsque l'autre lui envoya un sourire et haussa les épaules. Puis Harry s'étonna et regarda autour de lui. « Où est Godric ? » 

« Il n'est pas ici ? Mon Dieu, dites-moi où tout ce courage gryffondorien est passé ? » siffla Salazar dans son coin. 

Se tournant de nouveau vers le malade, le grand sorcier secoua sa tête et donna une potion à Harry. 

« C'est une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve. Bois tout et va dormir. » 

TBC 

_**Note du TRADUCTEUR…** _

_Comme promis voici le chapitre 11… dédié à ma géniale baby sister : Aliènor !!! _

_(On t'aime !!) _

_Merci aux reviewers, s'il y en avait !! _

_(Et à la demande de Caroline Potter, j'ai trouvé des adresses pour voir les premières photos de POA…. Ne vous inquiètez pas j'ouvre l'œil, et je vous donnerais d'autres (si j'en trouve !!)… allez dans mon profile!)_

**Kiss, Syl'**


	12. Excuses et combats

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter et l'ordre de Gaïa  
  
Chapitre 12 : Excuses et combats  
  
Se réveillant en entendant des voix autour de son lit, Harry s'assit et ouvrit les yeux. La première personne qu'il vit fut Godric, assis dans une chaise à la droite de son lit ; le regardant avec une expression de culpabilité.  
  
« Bonjour ! » dit-il d'une petite voix. « J'espère que tu te sens mieux. »  
  
« Oui, je me sens merveilleusement mieux » répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Bien, je voulais m'excuser, ce que j'ai fait n'était pas nécessaire. Je savais que Merlin pouvait se défendre s'il le devait et il n'avait pas besoins de moi pour intervenir, » soupira-t-il. Puis il continua : « S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, dis-le-moi et je le ferais. »  
  
« Non, ça va, je veux juste te demander quelque chose à toi et à Merlin. Godric, est-ce que Serena est le même Phénix que celui de Dumbledore. »  
  
Godric sourit, soulagé et jeta un sourire triomphant à Salazar. Celui- ci répondit par un regard sombre avant de continuer : « Oui, Fumseck est Serena et il est transmis de directeur en directeur. »  
  
« D'accord, Merlin vous ressemblez beaucoup à Dumbledore, êtes-vous parents ? » demanda-t-il au vieil homme avec un peu d'hésitation.  
  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perçant et dit : « Tu as raison, ton directeur est un de mes parents. Mais, avant que tu le demandes, il n'aurait pas pu te retirer des Dursley parce que la protection du sang exigeait une s?ur, une tante ou une mère pour fonctionner. »  
  
L'expression de Salazar s'assombrit à l'évocation des Dursley, mais il resta tranquille.  
  
Hochant la tête avec compréhension, Harry se tourna enfin vers le dernier homme qui était assis au bord du lit. « Professeur Lupin ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu hier. »  
  
Le professeur sourit : « Premièrement Harry, s'il te plaît, appelle- moi Rémus. Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Et deuxièmement, Salazar est venu chez moi et m'a demandé si je voulais t'aider à t'entraîner, j'ai accepté et me voilà ! »  
  
« C'est génial prof. Rémus, est-ce que Sirius est aussi ici ? »  
  
« Non, nous avons attrapé Queudvert et Sirius prépare son procès au ministère. »  
  
« Vous avez attrapé le traître ? » demanda le jeune homme avec des flammes de joie dans les yeux.  
  
« Oui, Sirius sera libre à ton retour. »  
  
Toussant pour gagner leur attention, Merlin s'adressa à son héritier : « Harry, tu sais que Rémus est un loup-garou ? Normalement, il doit rester dans la forêt interdite, mais c'est trop dangereux pour un loup solitaire. Mais si tu vas avec lui il sera en sécurité et tu sauras ce que c'est d'être sous ta forme animagus. »  
  
« Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Rémus avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
« Oh, bien sûr que j'irais avec toi ! » dit Harry et il continua plus bas pour que seul Rémus l'entende : « Cela sera comme quand Sirius et Papa restaient avec toi à la pleine lune. »  
  
Les larmes menaçant de couler, Rémus serra Harry dans ses bras.  
  
« Oooh comme c'est mignon. ! » siffla Salazar. Il reçut une claque à la tête de la part de Rowena, alors que Rémus et le jeune homme se séparaient.  
  
Devenant curieux, l'héritier s'adressa à Serpentard : « Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? » Le visage de Salazar devint plus sombre et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. « Il vint juste de perdre un pari, » répondit Godric.  
  
« Quel pari ? »  
  
« Il a dit que tu ne me pardonnerais pas si facilement et il s'est fâché dès que tu l'as fait. »  
  
Claquant des mains, Merlin sourit.  
  
« D'accord, maintenant est tout ceci est hors de notre chemin, allons dehors. Tu dois t'entraîner à te battre sous ta forme animagus. » Avec un mouvement de la main, le garçon sur le lit fut habillé en robe d'école. Puis il sortit, suivit par Godric, Rowena, Helga et Rémus. S'arrêtant devant le gazon, Merlin se changea en tigre et fit signe aux autres de faire de même. Bientôt il y avait un corbeau, un blaireau, un tigre, une licorne noir, un lion et Rémus, toujours dans sa forme humaine, sur l'herbe.  
  
Alors tout commença, Le tigre chargea sur la licorne et essaya de la mordre, mais le félin reçu un coup dans l'estomac. La licorne sentit le danger derrière elle et lança ses jambes en arrière assez rapidement pour écarter le lion surexcité. Le corbeau et le blaireau étaient assis et regardaient avec intérêt. Après un moment, les sorts commencèrent à voler de partout et l'animal noir eu des difficultés à se concentrer sur ses ennemis et la magie autour de lui. Tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé et les 3 animaux restèrent là essoufflés. Ils reprirent leur forme humaine et Harry fut félicité pour ce combat incroyable. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures avant de remarquer que le ciel s'assombrissait et les adultes à l'exception de Rémus rentrèrent.  
  
Se tournant vers le jeune homme, Rémus dit : « Je te remercie d'être venu avec moi, Harry, j'apprécie beaucoup. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien, en plus, je vais pouvoir aller dans la forêt sans avoir fait quelque chose de mal avant ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Tout deux restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse entièrement derrière l'horizon. Un cri rempli de douleur sorti le jeune homme de sa transe et immédiatement il redevint une licorne noire. Celle-ci trotta vers Rémus pour s'allonger près de lui.  
  
« Que dois-je faire ? » Pensa-t-il et il vit le loup-garou se rouler sur le sol à cause de toute cette douleur.  
  
« Dis-moi, ce que je dois faire ! Laisse moi t'aider Rémus ! » Juste au moment, où il pensa ces cela, une voix calme entra dans son esprit.  
  
*Bonjour Harry, je suis l'esprit et l'âme de l'animal dans lequel tu résides. Je serais toujours là pour t'apprendre les pouvoirs d'une licorne déchue.*  
  
« Une licorne déchue ? »  
  
*Oui, c'est ce que tu es, un innocent, marqué par les ténèbres de ton âme. Maintenant, aidons cette pauvre créature dont tu sembles très attaché. Une licorne déchue a le don de prendre la douleur d'autrui et parfois de l'immuniser à une douleur spécifique comme celle là.*  
  
« Je peux arrêter le mal que Rémus ressent à la transformation ? »  
  
*Oui, et tu peux la faire disparaître.*  
  
« S'il te plaît, dis moi comment faire ! » Pensa désespéramment le jeune animagus, alors qu'il regardait son ancien professeur partiellement transformé, crier et recroqueviller sur le sol. »  
  
*D'accord ! Premièrement tu doit lui toucher son front avec ta corne et pense fort à la volonté d'emporter la douleur et l'éloigner. Cela fera mal et tu te sentiras vidé pour un moment, alors ne soit pas surpris.*  
  
Respirant profondément, Harry s'abaissa et posa sa corne sur le front du loup-garou. Rémus s'arrêta tout de suite de se débattre et l'animagus se concentra sur la douleur plus précisément, pour l'éloigner. Soudain, il sentit une douleur s'accumuler dans son corps.  
  
*Fait le voeux de t'en débarrasser Harry, le plus vite possible de ton corps. Pense à un moment heureux qui te vient à l'esprit. * Dit rapidement l'esprit et Harry pensa au moment où avec ses amis, son parrain, le quidditch et principalement le jour où Rémus le verrais enfin pour lui-même et non le fils de son père.  
  
Ça Réussi, la douleur disparut et la seule chose que restait furent des petits maux dans son corps. Un orage se déploya au-dessus d'eux et des éclairs transpercèrent le ciel de partout. Entendant, un petit gémissement à ses côtés, Harry tourna la tête et vit Lunard qui la regardait avec curiosité.  
  
« Esprit ? »  
  
*oui, Foudre ? *  
  
« Pourquoi m'appelle tu Foudre ? »  
  
« Parce que toutes les licornes sont nommées pour quelque chose d'après le bien qu'elles font dans leurs vies. Toi, tu peux prendre la douleur que tu ressens et la transformer en orage d'éclair dans le ciel. A cause de cela, maintenant, tu te nommeras Foudre ! Alors que voulais tu me demander ?*  
  
« Y a-t-il un moyen pour communiquer avec Lunard ? »  
  
*En fait il y en a un, tu dois penser à ce que tu veux dire et le lui envoyer, car il voudrait bien une explication. Amuse-toi !*  
  
Harry grogna et se retourna vers Lunard : « Te sens tu mieux ? »  
  
/Quoi ? Comment peux tu. / Le loup bégaya avec une expression surpris sur le visage.  
  
« Doucement, je suis une licorne et nous pouvons parler à n'importe quel animal. En fait, mon nom de licorne est Foudre, alors tu peux l'utiliser Lunard, d'accord ? »  
  
/ Oui, Bien sûr. Je suis honoré !/  
  
« Pourquoi serais tu honoré de pouvoir l'utiliser ? » questionna Foudre.  
  
/ Parce que quand une licorne vous donne son nom cela veut dire qu'elle vous fait confiance plus qu'à quiconque. /  
  
« Je ne le savais pas, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je te fais confiance plus que tu le penses, malgré tout. Et si nous courions un peu ? J'aimerais savoir à quelle vitesse je peux aller. »  
  
/Bien, aimerais tu faire une course avec moi ? Nous pourrions courir sur un petit chemin que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt. /  
  
« Bonne idée, montre moi le chemin. » Il se leva et commença à trotter vers le pied d'un arbre, Lunard à ses côtés. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant chemin qui ne semblait pas être très utilisé.  
  
/Nous y sommes. Les règles sont, qu'il n'y en a pas, alors amuse toi à découvrir tout ce que tu peux faire dans ce corps. /  
  
Cela dit, il sauta et commença à courir le long du sentier à une vitesse incroyable. Surpris, Foudre rie et se mit à sprinter après lui. « Wow ! » pensa t-il, « Incroyable ! »  
  
*Je sais, tu te souviens que Lunard a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de règle ?*  
  
« Oui. »  
  
*Bien, tu peux aussi voler, si tu veux, c'est plus rapide que courir comme lui.*  
  
« Comment faire ? »  
  
*Pense à tes ailes et elles apparaîtront ! Cela marche avec un peu près tout, tu y penses et tu l'auras. Maintenant vole !*  
  
En concentrant ses pensées, Foudre sentit quelque chose bouger sur son dos et il se sentit léger à chaque minute. Après quelques temps, il essaya de bouger ses ailes sur son dos et s'éleva dans les airs. Cherchant Lunard, il le vit à la moitié du parcours. Gagnant de la vitesse en battant des ailes, il s'envola à l'arrivée. Puis il atterri, s'assit et fit disparaître ses ailes. A ce moment le loup fit sont apparition et se mis à ses côtés, à bout de souffle.  
  
/Comment es tu arrivée ici, si vite ?/  
  
« J'ai volé. »  
  
/Oh/ répondit Lunard et soudain il sauta précipitamment sur Foudre, juste pour le mordiller le bas du cou. « A deux, c'est plus marrant » pensa Harry et il commença à mordre et à donner des coups au loup. Ce qui se termina par capitulation de la part de Rémus. Après 3 heures de jeux, ils reprirent le chemin du retour.  
  
/ Merci d'être venu ce soir, je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis que les maraudeurs exploraient les couloirs de Poudlard. / Dit Lunard d'une voix pleine de sincérité.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je me suis bien amusé aussi. » Cela dit, tout deux se couchèrent sur l'herbe et Lunard lécha le nez de Foudre avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
Note d TRADUCTEUR :  
  
Voici le Chapitre 12, dédié à tous les reviewer fidèles à cette fic.  
  
Je demanderai, gentiment, poliment aux « maraudeuses » de laisser une review moins longue : mon ordi et ma boîte hotmail ne les supportent plus !!! Merci d'avance, mais continuaient à laisser une review !!!  
  
En ce qui concerne la traduction : Lightning veut dire éclair, moi je l'ai traduit foudre (c joli !!!) si cela ne vous plait pas dite le moi !!! Et que pensez vous d'Esprit (Spirit si vous voulez) ?  
  
A la prochaine Syl' 


	13. interlude

**Disclaimer**** : je suis fauchée… alors ne pensait pas que tout ceci m'appartient.**

**_Chapitre 13 : _**_Interlude amoureuse_

Alors que Harry se réveillait, il sentit une confortable chaleur contre son corps de licorne. Cherchant la source de celle-ci , il trouva la forme humaine de Remus se dorlotant contre son ventre. Souriant à la vue que Remus lui offrait alors qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine, Harry se rapprocha de lui. 

Il rougit. Les robes que le loup-garou portait la nuit dernière étaient déchirées à certains endroits. Elles montraient plus qu'elles ne cachaient. Enlevant son manteau, le sorcier enveloppa la forme qui était toujours couchée par terre. Il sourit malicieusement quand Remus commença à s'étirer et ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour Remus ! »

« Huh ? » Celui-ci grogna et s'assit.

Clignant des yeux, il leva les yeux et fut éblouit par le soleil et voyant le jeune homme qui fixait. « Que s'est-il passé hier ? »

« Tu ne te rappelle pas ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Nous avons fait une course, tu as pu me parler et tu as fait autre chose pendant ma transformation, mais le reste est un peu flou… » Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et  devient plus malicieux.

« Ben, hier c'était la dernière fois que tu sentais de la douleur pendant ta transformation. »

« Quoi ??? Comment cela ce fait ??? »

« Très simple, en tant que licorne déchue, je peux prendre la douleur de qui je veux. Après cela, j'ai éloigné celle-ci de mon corps et elle est partie. »

« Dois tu faire cela à chaque fois ? »

« Non, c'était la seule fois que j'ai du le faire. »

Il fit une pause alors qu'il entendait l'esprit lui parler.

_*Le loup est maintenant sa forme animagus, s'il l'accepte. C'est une bonne forme , avec de bons réflexes et très loyal, en plus il ne doit plus prendre la potion tue-loup avant la pleine lune parce que le loup se comportera en animagus.*_

_Woa, je pensais mettre juste débarrassée de la douleur. _

_*cela dépend si la personne compte beaucoup pour toi. Si tu aime cette personne, celle-ci reçoit une sorte de don cela change selon les personne. Il semblerait que tu l'aimes plus que tu le fait paraître !* _Taquina l'esprit. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Remus le fixa avec confusion, mais il laissa cela de côté.

_*Allons Harry, dit lui. Tu sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Essaye.*_ Le murmure l'encouragea et le jeune sorcier s'assit plus droit.

« Remus , il y a quelque chose d'autre le loup est maintenant ta forme animagus. Tu doit encore te transformait à la pleine lune, mais tu peux rester toi-même sans la potion parce que ta forme se comportera comme un animagus. Tu peux te transformer quand tu veux et sans t'inquiéter de mordre ou tuer les gens. »

L'homme assit devant lui le fixa surpris.

« En es tu  sûr Harry ? Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, certainement pas. » Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment.

_*Vas-y, dit lui !*_

Il pris sa respiration et commença : « Remus, il y a autre chose que j'ai besoin de te dire. »

« Oui, Harry ? Tu peux me le dire. » Remus ajouta la dernière partie à cause de la peur qui émanait des yeux du garçon.

_/Non, ce n'est plus un garçon./_ pensa le loup-garou, _/ Un homme beau et fort./_

« Je t'aime Remus, énormément. C'est plus qu'une amitié, Remus, je t'aime. »

Le loup-garou, maintenant animagus surpris pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne, alors que celui-ci était prêt à partir à cause du manque de réponse.

« Attends Harry, reste ! J'ai aussi une confession à faire. La nuit dernière, était la plus heureuse de ma vie. Tu doit comprendre quelque chose, quand je prends la potion tue-loup, je peux encore sentir les émotion du loup au fond de moi, et j'étais heureux hier soir, comme je ne l'ai jamais été, même pas j'étais avec Cornedrue ou Patmol. La joie du loup correspond à la mienne , je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Cela dit, il attira le visage du jeune homme et lui donna un baiser doux et aimant. Et Harry lui le lui rendit. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'homme souriant qui se tenait devant les portes du château. 

**_NOTES DU TRADUCTEUR_**

****

****

**_Premier chapitre qui confirme qu'il y a bien un SLASH HP/RL…_**

****

**_Mais le SLASH n'est pas le centre de l'histoire, donc il y aura juste des allusions et rien d'autre, un peu comme un pré-SLASH (slash juste mentionner)…. _**

****

****


	14. Gardiens contrôlant les éléments

**Disclaimer**** : voir chapitre précédent…**

_« dialogue normal »_

_*fourchelang/esprits*_

_/pensées Remus/_

_^pensées Salazar^_

_pensées Harry_

**_Chapitre 14_**_ : Gardiens contrôlant les éléments_

Cela dit, il attira le visage du jeune homme et lui donna un baiser doux et aimant. Et Harry lui le lui rendit. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'homme souriant qui se tenait devant les portes du château.

Ils se séparèrent, au moment où un toussotement poli les informèrent de la  présence de l'homme. Rougissant furieusement, ils regardèrent l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux et réalisèrent que c'était Salazar. Le sourire que celui-ci avait sur son visage devient plus amusé lorsqu'il remarqua la timidité présente sur les visages de Harry et Remus.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »Taquina-t-il en marchant vers eux. « Vous me rappelez Rowena et Godric lorsque j'ai interrompu une de leur escapade amoureuse. » Salazar semblait plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment, mais il y sorti rapidement en secouant sa tête. 

« De toute façon , Merlin m'envoie, je dois t'amener à lui Harry. Comme ça, il peut voir quel sorte d'élémental tu es. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient que Remus t'accompagne. »

Il sourie malicieusement, et tourna rapidement sur ses talons et se dirigea à travers les couloirs du château de Poudlard, les 2 hommes derrière lui. 

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous 3 entrèrent dans une chambre bleue pâle avec des tapisseries de forêts, d'eau, de feu et de nuages. Mais les plus intrigantes furent celles suspendues aux cotés d'une grande fenêtre. L'une était d'un noir très pur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, et l'autre était si blanche qu'elle faisait presque mal aux yeux si on la regardait trop longtemps. La fenêtre montrait différents animaux magiques, comme des licornes noires et blanches, des phénix, des griffons, des dragons, des centaures et des fées. Il y avait une grande  cheminée contre le mur droit de la pièce celle-ci était sculptée comme si un dragon la traversée. Un tapis d'un bleu profond se trouvait sur le sol. 

Aux dos des chaises on pouvait distinguer un animal sculpté. Merlin était assit sur celle avec un tigre, Salazar celle avec un serpent, Godric celle avec un lion, Helga celle avec un blaireau, Rowena celle avec un aigle et Remus celle avec un loup. Il y en avait une qui semblait n'avoir aucun propriétaire parce qu'elle était vide : il n'y avait aucun animal au dos. 

« Ahh… Harry, te voilà ! Assied toi, assied toi, nous avons beaucoup de chose à te dire. » Dit Merlin avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, alors qu'il indiquait la chaise vide. Haussant les épaules, le jeune sorcier s'assit et sentit un fourmillement descendre de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fut sans voix lorsqu'il inspecta la chaise. Elle avait maintenant une licorne noir cabrée sur le dos et le bois était si sombre qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour du noir.

« Woa, que s'est-il passé ? »demanda-t-il regardant les autres en attente d'une réponse.

« Oh, rien ! Tu viens de prendre possession d'une des chaises magiques. Si tu te sens faible, tu as juste qu'à t'asseoir et ton énergie magique se régénérera. C'est une des choses les plus importantes de ce château si tu veux mon avis. Et puis, l'animal au dos est la forme animagus du propriétaire. Seul une personne possédant la même forme peut l'utiliser. » Expliqua Godric.

« Cool ! » S'exclama Harry en s'affalant sur son siège.

« Assied toi convenablement sur cette chaise !!! » Réprimanda Rowena en lui envoyant un regard de pierre à l'héritier.

Poussant un soupir et levant les yeux au ciel, Harry s'essaya comme il faut et redirigea son regard sur les autres.

« Merlin, Salazar a dit quelque chose sur quelle sorte de gardien élémental j'étais, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cela veut dire qu'après ce jour, tu saura contrôler un ou plusieurs éléments. Il y a l'eau, la terre, le feu, le vent, les ténèbres et la lumière. »

« J'ai entendu parler de la terre, de l'eau, du vent et du feu, ais jamais des ténèbres et de la lumière. Que sont-ils ? »

« Les ténèbres et la lumière sont les plus puissant des éléments. Ils peuvent raser des villages entiers s'ils sont utilisés pour le mal et seule une personne qui les utilisera avec soin peut les obtenir. Mais maintenant, voyons quelle sorte tu es. Mets toi devant la fenêtre et concentre toi sur chaque tapisseries, une à la fois. Tu sentiras une sorte de pouvoir ou non. Vas-y Harry, essaye ! »

Respirant à fond, Harry se leva et commença à se concentrer sur la tapisserie de l'eau. Soudain, il sentit une sorte de sensation bizarre se déplacer dans son corps de haut en bas. Une douce voix pris possession de ses pensées : _* Sois prudent, mon petit !* _dit celle-ci et elle disparut. 

Confus, il se concentra sur la tapisserie suivante. Celle de la terre. Il fut d'un fourmillement à travers tout son corps et se sentit en meilleur santé qu'avant. Puis il entendit une voix plus dure dans son esprit : _*Oui, tu fera l'affaire. Fait attention à bien utiliser les pouvoirs que tu possèdes maintenant.* _Après ce fut fini.

Sans voix, Harry se tourna vers la suivante, celle du vent, et commença à se concentrer dessus. Il sentit la même sensation qu'avant. Une voix légère remplie son esprit : _*Bonjour à toi jeune humain, j'espère que tu ne fera pas de mauvais usage des dons que l'on t'accorde.*_

Juste au moment où la voix s'évaporait, le sorcier se tourna sur la suivante. C'était celle avec des flammes. Comme pour les fois précédentes, un chatouillement le traversa, mais ce fut bien plus fort. Une voix, très forte et contrôlée s'adressa à lui : _*Tu es un bon choix pour un élémental du feu, je peux le dire moi-même, tu ne me décevra pas.*_ Et avec cela, il sortit de l'esprit du sorcier.

Les deux dernières tapisseries étaient celles qu'il évitait de regarder pendant tout le processus parce qu'Harry avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.  

**_NOTES DU TRADUCTEUR !!!_**

****

****

**_Je suis traductrice et non auteur, donc en ce qui concerne la tournure de l'histoire, c'e n'est pas ma décision !!!!_**

****

**_Je ne suis pas une PETASSE !!!!_**

****

**_Pour ses gentilles encouragements ce chapitre et le précèdent sont dédiés à Lunicorne !_**

****

**_Je vous met tous à l'épreuve… si vous ne supportez pas les SLASH ce n'est pas ma faute !!!_**

****

**_Ijomma_****_ bienvenu parmi mes lecteurs !_**

****

**_gaia_****_, sophie, loumiolla et Jeanne D'Arc j'espère que vous continuerez à lire !!_**

****

**_Kyzara_****_, voilà la réponse à ta question, c'est bien un HP/RL… DSL !!!_**

****

**_Les Maraudeuses, je vous apprécie mais calmez-vous !!!_**

****

**_C'est tout pour l'instant…^_^Syl'_**

****


	15. Noir et Blanc

**_Chapitre 15 :_**_ Noir et Blanc_

Les deux dernières tapisseries étaient celles qu'il évitait de regarder pendant tout le processus parce qu'Harry avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.  

Tournant doucement la tête, Harry regarda la tapisserie devant lui. C'était la noire. Dès qu'il se concentra dessus, il sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

_Que se passe-t-il ?_Pensa Harry quand il sentit perdre le contrôle de son corps et une vague de douleur se propager à travers son corps. _Le cruciatius est un baiser sur la main comparé à ça !_ Pensa-t-il, il refusa de crier. Après que la douleur fut terminée, une voix entra dans son esprit.

_*Tu es un être fort, le seul à surmonter tout cela sans crier. Comme récompense, il t'es permis de voir et utiliser mon corps pour tout ce qui te semble en valoir la peine. Mais d'abord, il faut  libérer le côté obscur de ton âme, tu l'as enfermé au fond de ton esprit parce que tu as peur que cela blessera quelqu'un si tu le libère. Cela n'arrivera pas, tu seras le seul capable de l'utiliser et le contrôler. Libère le maintenant, je te promet qu'il n'arrivera rien à ceux qui sont présent dans cette pièce.*_

_Comment suis-je supposé faire cela ?_

_*tu dois le chercher, quelque part au fond de ton esprit, il devrait se trouver une source de pouvoir noir, prend la et tire la vers ton âme. Cela ne te fera pas mal. Maintenant essaye !*_

_D'accord, qui ne tente jamais rien, n'a rien !_

Prenant sa respiration, il se trouva dans une sorte de transe, juste comme il l'avait fait pour sa transformation animagus. Chercher dans le profond de son esprit était plus facile qu'il l'aurait cru et ce qu'il trouva fut stupéfiant. Il y avait là toute une source d'énergie noire et chaque fois qu'il en prenait, celle-ci  se remplissait en quelques secondes.

_*Prend la source avec toi, tu ne devra pas te retrouver dans une transe toutes les fois que tu auras besoin de ta magie noire.*_

Et Harry fit donc cela. Regardant derrière les ténèbres, il trouva ce qui ressemblait à du vide. Tirant dessus, il l'emporta vers un endroit utilisable de son esprit et hors des protections qu'il avait en place pour la contenir. Ce qui arriva après le surpris. Ce vide d'énergie noire commença à remplir chaque parties de lui qui lui avaient parues vide toute sa vie. On aurait dit qu'il devenait un tas de cendres pour renaître de nouveau de celles-ci, avec une impression d'accomplissement jamais senti auparavant. Comme si une partie disparut de lui-même avait retrouvée le chemin vers lui.

_*Maintenant la dernière chose que je vais te donner est mon visage, comme cela tu verra ce que tu deviendra à chaque fois que tu te retrouvera face à un ennemi.*_

Avec cela une ombre sorti des ténèbres.

Celle-ci avait une forme humaine a corps lisse et bien musclé. La créature portait une tunique noire et avait de long cheveux tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Des ailes noires poussait de ses omoplates  et  ses traits étaient durs. Cela ressemblait à un ange déchu.

_*Je suis Damien, prince des ténèbres. Je lie mon âme et ma vie à la tienne, pour tu puisses abattre la menace qui empoisonne ton existence. A partir de maintenant tu es moi et je suis toi. Nous seront ensemble pour l'éternité, alors ne combat plus ton côté obscur, cela ne créera_ _que des tensions entre nous.*_ Avec cela Damien poussa un puissant cri et se jeta sur Harry, mélangeant leurs âmes et leurs pouvoirs pour le reste de l'existence du jeune sorcier.

Harry laissa échapper un halètement à cette sensation et revient à lui-même quelques secondes plutard, respirant fort et un genou à terre. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du vertige qu'il ressentait, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la tapisserie blanche. Celle-ci ne lui faisait plus mal aux yeux cette fois-ci, alors qu'il se concentrait dessus il se trouva dans une pièce pleine de chaleur et de lumière. Doucement la lumière diminua  et le jeune héritier semblait être à l'intérieur d'un nuage.

_cette endroit est joli._

_*Oui,* _répondit une voix douce et confortant. _*Je l'ai faite moi-même. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aime, il n'y a pas beaucoup de visiteurs qui viennent ici.*  _

Harry se retourna et vit la plus belle créature qu'il n'est jamais vue. C'était un elfe. L'elfe sourie quand elle vit que le jeune homme restait bouche bée devant elle.

_*Ferme ta bouche mon petit pour que je puisses te tester.*_

L'elfe sourie et toucha le front d'Harry. Le chant d'un phénix rempli les pensées du garçon et celui-ci eut envi de ne jamais partir. Mais il se souvint de sort imperius et commença à combattre la sensation. Cela était difficile mais après un certain temps il pu pousser cette envie derrière son esprit, derrière les murs où il avait confiné sa source noire.

_*Très bien mon petit, tu as réussit le test. Tout ce qui est beau et lumineux n'est pas toujours bien, comme tout ce qui est sombre et inconnu n'est pas toujours mauvais.*_

Elle lui sourie et reprit :

_*Je suis Alandria, guérisseuse des elfes à partir de maintenant tu possèdes le don de guérison. Et aussi mon sceptre.*_

Un sceptre blanc et argent apparu devant Harry. Il le prit et il sentit un pouvoir s'imprégner à travers lui.

_*Il y a beaucoup d'habilités que tu vas découvrir par toi-même, mais il y en a un dont je vais t'informer. L'esprit humain possède plusieurs tunnels, le sort cruciatus torturera une victime jusqu'à ce que l'un des tunnels s'effondre. Tu peux réparer ceux-ci. Maintenant avant que tu partes et aides ceux dans le besoin, laisse moi connecter mon esprit au tien.* _

Harry laissa échapper un halètement quand il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son esprit et puis disparaître au fond de ses pensées. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le noir complet…

_*Allez réveilles toi Harry !*_

_*Le petit ne va pas se réveiller. Il dort vous ne voyiez pas cela ?*_

_*Foudre est peut être endormi maintenant, mais pas pour longtemps si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler.* _

_Trop tard, bonjour tout le monde ! Ben, c'est une tout autre expérience, avoir des voix qui n'arrêtent pas de parler sans arrêt ! Mon rêve le plus cher vient d'être exaucé !_

_*Tu devra t'y faire ! Oh… Et petit ? Il est ' heures de l'après-midi, tues supposé te lever et commencer de t'entraîner, tu sais !*_

_D'accord, d'accord. Il y a pas le feu !_

_« Ugh. »_ Grogna Harry, en fermant fermement ses yeux, essayant de bloquer la douleur dans sa tête et son corps. Un gobelet fut pressé contre ses lèvres.

_« Allez Harry, tu connais la chanson. Cela t'aidera, promis ! »_

Soupirant, Harry ouvrit sa bouche et avala le liquide froid. Presque immédiatement, il sentit la douleur disparaître et s'asssit doucement sur son lit. Il remercia et reconnu la voix de Salazar quand celui-ci répondit. 

_« Aucun problème petit. Maintenant, tu as le choix, »_ Salazar était soudain si sérieux, que Harry cligna des yeux, étonné.

_« Soit tu reste dans ta chambre avec ce satané oiseau derrière toi, »_ des notes d'indignation lui permis de noter que Serena était assise sur la tête du lit derrière lui, ébouriffant ses plumes et marmonnant à propos des insupportables humains, _« ou tu peux venir avec moi et faire une farce à Godric. »_

Harry respira avec soulagement  à la vue du ton amusé que pris la voix de Salazar à la fin de son petit discours. « Bien sûr que je t'aiderai, j'ai déjà une chouette idée. » Il sourie malicieusement et ouvrit sa malle. Sortant une boîte, Harry l'ouvrit et entendit Salazar qui arrêta de respirer.

_« Où as-tu eu cela ? »_

_« les jumeaux m'ont donnés la même que la leur parce que leur ai donné de l'argent pour fabriquer ces produits. »_

_« Les jumeaux ? »_

_« Oui, Fred et Georges Weasley, farceurs extraordinaire. Ce sont des Gryffondors et ils ont peut-être eu plus de retenus  en un an, que le reste de l'école mis ensemble. Alors, que veux tu essayer sur le pauvre Godric ? »_

_« Laisse moi y jeter un coup d'œil un moment. »_

_« D'accord je vais me changer. »_

Harry était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle de bain quand il se retourna avec une expression malicieuse sur le visage.

_« Oh et fait attention, la moitié de ces machins sont vraiment dangereux. »_

Avec cela, il entra dans la salle de bain en pensant à ce que Salazar pourrait faire à Godric.

_//Point de Vue de Salazar//_

Mon dieu, ceci est comme le paradis, et la plupart de ces choses ont juste besoin d'une potion ou un sort pour fonctionner ! Cela va être amusant ! Maintenant, pourquoi pas un crème canarie… nan déjà fait. Ohh, qu'avons-nous là ? Je sais ! Je vais utiliser…

_//PdV normal//_

Changeant de vêtement et brossant rapidement ses dents, Harry retourna dans la chambre pour y trouver Salazar assit devant une Boîte à Farces déjà fermée.

_« Alors ? Que vas-tu lui faire ? »_Demanda le jeune homme.

_« J'ai trouvé quelque chose de vraiment bien, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour cela. »_

_« bien sûr, dit moi juste ce que c'est. »_

Souriant malicieusement, Salazar se leva et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille du jeune sorcier.

_« Ohh. On va s'amuser ! »_ gloussa Harry alors qu'il se dirigèrent vers la salle de duel du donjons.

_//Dans la salle de duel//_

_« Bien, merlin, que va-t-on enseigner à Harry aujourd'hui ? »_

Demanda Godric à l'homme assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

_« Peut-être, nous pourrions lui montrer comment voyager dans les rêves ou envoyer des messages à ses amis dans le futur, »_ dit Remus avant que le vieil homme ne puisse répondre.

_« Oui, j'aime assez cette idée. Et après cela nous pourrions faire un tournoi de duel. Qu'en pensez vous ? »_

_« Tout à fait d'accord !!»_  répondirent tous deux Remus et Godric.

**NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR !!**

_Yeah ! Enfin le chapitre 15 !!! Mon préféré… J'adore Damien et Alandria !!!_

**_Je dédie donc ce chapitre à tous les lecteurs !!!_**

_En ce qui concerne les esprits, les signes ** vous permet de les reconnaître dans un dialogue. Mais La licorne s'adresse à notre héro en l'appelant *Foudre*, Damien : *petit, Alandria : *Harry*. Les signes sont les pensées de Harry._

_Et j'annonce que je vais traduire une autre fic…_

**_Une fic de Scaled Phoenix : « Ignorance isn't Bliss » (« Ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur »)_**

****

**_C'est un « severitus challenge », Dark !Harry, un Voldemort plus humain... et fan de Dumbledore s'abstenir!!!!_**

_Je vous conseille aussi de lire la prequel de « danger dans le passé »_

_Même si je trouve cette fic trop longue (et assommant de détails) « les portes »… un nouveau chapitre online !!_


	16. Licornes

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_**_ Je ne possède rien !!!_

_La traduction de ce chapitre est dédié à Jérôme, qui m'a encouragé à mettre enfin ce chapitre en ligne… Merci Darius … je veux dire Jérôme !!!_

_Désolé pour le retard… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais… et j'étais plutôt occupé… mais avez-vous déjà jeter un coup d'œil à « L'Ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur »_ ?

**_Chp16 : Licornes_**

Salazar venait juste de réveiller Harry et ils étaient en route vers la salle de duel où Godric, Remus et Merlin les attendaient pour continuer le cours sur les éléments, ils entendirent une voix sifflotant crier :

*Harry! Harry!  Harry, arrête toi! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !*

Se retournant rapidement, Harry et Salazar virent Zachary serpenter vers eux. 

*Vite, vous devez venir avec moi quelque chose est en train d'attaquer les licornes dans la forêt ! Tu dois venir les aider !*

Echangeant un regard, Harry et Salazar coururent vers l'entrée. Une fois là, Harry se transforma en Foudre et s'agenoua près de Salazar. L'homme sembla confus un moment, avant de sauter sur le dos de la créature. Se levant, la licorne noire fonça à travers la pelouse et dans la forêt. 

*Si tu veux les aider, tu devras voler, ou tu seras en retard !*

*Je  connais un moyen plus rapide. Petit, écoute attentivement. Prend un peu de pouvoir de ta source d'énergie, pense à te retrouver près des licornes, laisse les ombres des ténèbres t'encercler et t'emmener à elles. *

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit et il y eu un sentiment apaisant l'entourant, il ouvrit ses yeux dès que le sentiment disparu et un cri de douleur rempli ses oreilles.

*Bien, maintenant il faut que tu prennes ma force, pense à ma forme, le sentiment de pouvoir autour d'elle et laisse les ombres te changer.*

D'accord, j'essaierais, mais, Salazar doit d'abord descendre de mon dos. S'agenouant de nouveau, Foudre fit signe à Salazar de descendre. Reprenant sa forme humaine, Harry se concentra sur l'image de Damien et de nouveau, il laissa les ombres l'entourer. Il sentit que quelque chose se ressemblait en lu, un pouvoir si sauvage et puissant, que Harry eu peur de perdre contrôle et de blesser quelqu'un. Ses sentiments ont dû être perçu parce que ses gardiens lui rappelèrent que les ombres ne feraient que ce qui commandait.  

Damien ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le plus intéressant fut qu'il ne pouvait voir ni les ombres ni les couleurs il pouvait distinguer les auras des créatures, blanc et noir. Les licornes avaient une aura totalement blanche et les choses qui les attaquaient eux en avaient des noires.

*Harry, vite aide ces pauvres créatures !*

*Oui, petit, montre leur que tu mérite les pouvoirs que tu possèdes.* 

Damien hocha la tête et lança un cri de guerre qui attira l'attention des créatures des ténèbres. S'écartant des licornes, ils s'avancèrent rapidement sur lui. Ils devinrent nerveux lorsque le prince des ténèbres laissa son aura l'entourer et démontra l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. 

*Chouette spectacle petit, cela te donnera du temps pour appeler mon épée et de te dire ce que sont ces créatures, d'accord. Pense à une épée d'argent avec un manche noir. Cela arrivera à toi sans aucun problème. Maintenant ces bestioles. Elles sont appelaient des Arennes et sont carrément les opposés des licornes. Leur sang et leurs larmes sont mortels et ils infusent ton esprit de pensées obscures jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes comme eux. La seule façon de les tuer est de les décapiter ou utiliser de la magie licornienne que tu dois encore apprendre. Parce que tu es le prince des ténèbres, leurs pouvoirs n'ont pas d'effet sur toi. Assez parlé, va les aider !*

Damien approuva de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se concentra sur son épée. Après une seconde, l'épée noire et argent se trouvait dans sa main.

*Le secret c'est de leurs couper la tête avant qu'il ne te touche. Ils deviendront poussière après cela.*

Comme quand on  élimine un vampire ?

*Exactement. Maintenant vas-y !*

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Et Damien se lança sur une créature, coupant sa tête d'un coup sec de son épée. Le rythme de la bataille fut initié, et  ce fut bien épouvantable. Les arennes mordaient, griffaient et frappaient Damien et les licornes, mais ils y perdaient leurs tête pour cela. Damien cria de douleur lorsque un arenne sauta sur son dos et commença à déchirer ses ailes noires. Levant une main derrière son dos pour l'attraper, il l'a pris par sa fourrure et la jeta au dessus de sa tête. Ignorant sa douleur, lui et les licornes se battaient bravement contre le reste des bestioles. Pivotant son épée au dessus de sa tête, il décapita deux d'entre eux et blessa mortellement un autre. 

Soudain un hurlement  se fit entendre, Damien se tournant et vit une des créatures se dégager et courir vers une jeune licorne non protégée. L'animal avait toujours sa teinte dorée et aucune corne, alors cela devait être un nouveau-né.

Totalement sans défense ! pensa Damien et il couru en sa direction, tuant l'arenne et dirigeant le poulain vers les autres. Seulement 5 arennes restèrent en vie et les licornes les eurent rapidement maîtrisé. Regardant à travers les rangés d'animaux, il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun mort et que les blessés étaient soigné par les plus âgées des licornes.

Une tape sur son épaule le fit pivoté et il regarda des yeux affolés d'une licorne. Se changeant en rapidement Foudre, il entendit la voix affolée de la femelle. 

/Vous devez aider mon enfant, il est blessé et nous ne sommes pas capable de le guérir ! S'il te plaît aide nous !/

Bien sûr, où est-il ?

/ Là-bas, au pied de l'arbre. Mais vous feriez mieux de reprendre forme humaine, le petit n'a jamais vu un être déchu./ 

Entendu.

Foudre repris forme humaine et se dirigea vers l'arbre, la mère à ses côtés. Regardant le poulain, il resta bouche bée. La blessure ouverte se situait le long de la jambe. 

*Tu auras besoin de mon bâton pour cela Harry, imagine juste que tu l'as dans ta main et tu sauras que faire. Tu es un guérisseur naturel, laisse ton instinct te guider.*

Merci.

Fermant ses yeux brièvement, il revit l'image du bâton et sentit une chaleur réconfortante dans sa main. S'agenouant près de la licorne, quelque chose se produit en lui et il agit sans se questionner sur ses actions. Sa mains passa au dessus de la blessure et le doux mot _'guérit'_ permit celle-ci de se refermer presque sans laisser de traces. Une petite cicatrice rouge était visible, à la place de la blessure  sous la forme d'un éclair.

Heureux, la jeune licorne gambada autour d'Harry et sa mère. Un hennissement d'un des plus âgé des licornes, l'arrêta et il s'approcha du jeune sorcier. Il s'agenoua devant l'humain qui était toujours assit et toucha sa tête avec la sienne. Des émotions passèrent entre eux et une lumière d'or et d'argent se créa entre leurs fronts. Après un certain temps, quelque chose se déclancha dans son esprit et un sentiment de réconfort qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis ses parents fit son chemin vers son coeur. La lumière disparut et la licorne coucha sa tête sur ses genoux. 

/Merci !/

Le mot atteint son esprit et il sursauta, la licorne lui avait parlé sans qu'il eut à changer de forme. 

*Tu es peut-être l'humain le plus chanceux que je n'ai jamais vu petit, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se lier à une licorne, et un étalon pardessus ça ! Ils sont généralement fier et indépendant. N'est-ce pas Noiraud ?*

*Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela, mais oui, Foudre est très chanceux de s'être lier à un jeune étalon. Il pourra l'aider une fois dans le futur.*

*Sûr Noiraud, tout  à fait !*

*Je t'ai dit…*

*Aussi bien que cela soit de savoir que vous vous entendez bien, il y a des choses plus urgentes. Comme Salazar, qui se dirige vers toi. Il semble extrêmement fâch !*

Mais je n'ai rien fait !

*Tu as mis ta vie en danger !*

Ughhhh…

///DANS LE FUTUR///

« J'exige de savoir où il est ! »

« Il n'y a rien à dire Cornelius, pour la bonne raison que je ne sais pas  moi-même où il est. »

« Menteur ! Tu sais exactement où il est et je veux savoir où pour que je puisse lui donner ce dont il a besoin,  une cellule bien obscure à Azkaban ! »

« Il n'est pas possible, que je te laisse mettre un garçon innocent à Azkaban, même si je savais où il est. Maintenant quitte gentiment l'école avant que je ne le fasse ! »

« Nous en discuterons de nouveau Albus, Si je ne sais où il est d'ici Halloween, tu peux dire adieu à ton école bien-aimée et Lucius prendra la position de directeur ! »

Avec cela, Cornelius Fudge sorti en trompe de Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore s'enfonça lentement dans son fauteuil.

//Pendant ce temps dans les cachots//

« Il me manque tellement Sev, j'aimerais au savoir s'il va bien ! »

Severus Rogue soupira profondément et encercla ses bras autour de son amant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y un an , qu'il tomberait amoureux de l'homme dans ses bras, il y aurait de nombreux maléfices très dangereux jetés à cette offensante personne. Souriant malicieusement à la tête que ferait Potter s'il découvrait cela, Severus se concentra de nouveau à réconforter son amoureux.

« J'aimerais le savoir aussi, mais Albus ne veux rien dire à ce sujet, excepté qu'il est en sécurité, plus qu'ailleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas tout iras bien. »

« Je sais, mais je le croirais quand je le reverrais. »

« Tu le reverra, mon amour, bientôt. »

« Je l'espère ! »


	17. De cadeaux d’union et méchant « coup de ...

Dislaimer : Je ne possède rien !

De cadeaux d'union (et méchant « coup de poker »)

En moins de temps, 8 mois Harry maîtrisait déjà un grand nombre de maléfices très avancés et utiles, ainsi que sa forme animagi et se préparait  à la bataille contre les forces du mal. 

Harry tournoya le bâton d'Alandria vers Remus qui le bloqua avec le dos de sa main, utilisant un peu de sa force de loup-garou derrière son dos, Remus appela sa double lame. Il frappa sa lame vers l'avant, attrapant le bout du bâton d'Harry. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre essayant de pousser de toutes leurs forces. Harry balança rapidement sur Remus, sortant une dague, et la tendit au cou de celui-ci. 

« Bien essayé, mon amour. Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, » Harry sourie malicieusement à l'homme prisonnier sous sa lame, plaçant un petit baiser sur sa joue. »

« Un pur coup de chance, Harry. » Remus sourie en retour et se dégagea. 

Il semblerait que Merlin avait raison, alors qu'ils laissaient leur sentiment pour l'un pour l'autre grandir. Lui et Remus étaient vraiment des âmes sœurs, destiné à vivre et combattre aux côtés de l'autre. 

« Bravo, Harry. Tu maîtrise assez bien ce saut, mais je dois te dire, que je ne voudrais pas tomber sur l'un d'entre vous la nuit sans ma baguette, » commenta Merlin. Harry et Remus souriaient au compliment. 

« Maintenant, écoutez moi bien vous deux, vous avez maîtrisé l'art du combat, mais il y a une chose qui doit être fait. Vous êtes peut-être ensemble en amour et amitié, mais je voudrais vous unir, unir vos âmes. Cela serait un avantage dans bien des cas. Premièrement, vous saurez ce que  l'autre ressent, quel que ce soit, et ce que l'autre pense. Ce genre de télépathie vous donnera un avantage par rapport à votre ennemie parce que vous pourrez  vous entre aider. La deuxième chose c'est que vous serez capable de venir ici quand vous aurez besoin de nous. Vous devez juste être dans une simple transe et pensez à qui vous voulez parler. Vous devez vous rappelez quand même, que quand vous êtes ici, personne ne peut vous faire du mal. Vous avez déjà remarqué, que vous guérissez plus rapidement que vous devrez, cela devrait dans le monde normal, mais pouvez vous faire mal ou être tuer, alors prenez toujours des précaution, » dit Merlin.

« Voulez vous être unis ? »

Harry et Remus regardèrent se souriant et hochèrent la tête.

« Très bien, venez ici. »

Tous deux marchèrent pour se retrouver devant Merlin. Le vieux sorcier pris une dague et fit une égratignure sur la palme de la main droite de Harry et Remus. Puis il commença à psalmodier et doucement une lueur commença à briller chaque palme  et le sang  devint doré et arrêta de couler. Après cela, Merlin pris les deux mains et pressa les coupures ensemble. 

Harry et Remus furent surpris de la nouvelle sensation qui remplit leurs esprits. Ce fut comme si une autre personne se trouvait dans leurs pensées, regardant chaque souvenir et les pensées les plus intimes. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas envahir leur intimité, alors ils laissèrent cette sensation régner en eux. 

Puis ce fut terminé et Merlin les regarda, la fierté brillant dans ses yeux. « La seule chose qui nous reste à faire, avant que vous ne retourniez dans le futur, c'est de vous remettre vos cadeaux. »

Il ferma les yeux un moment et les fondateurs entrèrent en trompe. Dès qu'elles virent Harry, Helga et Rowena l'attirèrent dans une étreinte et commencèrent à sangloter sur son épaule. Levant les yeux au ciel et lançant un regard noir aux hommes qui ricanaient. Harry tapota le dos des deux femmes et réussit à se dégager de leur étreinte. Dès qu'ils se calmèrent, Merlin s'approcha avec la même dague qu'il avait utilisée pour l'union. 

« Ceci est mon cadeau pour Rémus. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai sentit autour de lui quelque chose que seul un maître de rituel magique comme moi devrait avoir. C'est pour cela que je lui donne ma dague : avec celle-ci, tu sera capable de pratiquer tous les rituels et les sortilèges runiques qui existent. »

Rémus allait lui en demander plus sur l'utilisation des runes mais Merlin leva sa main, « tu peux utiliser ces runes pour contrer des charmes et te défendre des enchantements. Tu dois juste dessiner la rune approprier en l'air avec la dague et tu te retrouveras par exemple avec un bouclier. »

Hochant la tête, Rémus se rassit et Merlin se tourna vers Harry. « Pour toi jeune homme, je te donne le droit de porter l'insigne de ma famille. A partir de maintenant, tout ce que tu porteras aura un écusson représentant un dragon avec une épée dans ses griffes. Il se portera à l'épaule gauche. C'est un grand honneur car parfois, certains membres de ma famille ne sont pas autorisés à le porter. Sois digne de moi et… ne fais rien de stupide. » 

Merlin s'assit et Helga se tourna vers Rémus. 

« Comme tu le sais Rémus, j'ai une grande obsession pour les herbes et les plantes. » Tout le monde sourit discrètement et ne purent retenir un rire. Helga grogna mais poursuivit, « de tout façon, j'étais en train de me promener à travers la forêt aujourd'hui quand j'ai vu une grande clairière remplie de la plante la plus rare au monde. C'est la seule qui peut guérir une morsure de loup-garou si elle est appliquée une heure après la blessure. Utilise-la bien. » 

Elle la donna rapidement à Rémus et regarda Harry.

« Harry, lorsque je marchais dans cette même clairière, je suis tombée sur une créature désespérée. Son troupeau avec qui il vivait a attrapé une maladie et il ne peut plus vivre avec celui-ci parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas être infecté. Avec un peu de télépathie, il a réussit à me convaincre de l'amener à toi. »

Helga fit une pause et soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Immédiatement, Harry et Rémus sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers l'entrée. Harry avait l'épée de Damien dans sa main et Rémus, sa double lame. Ils les rangèrent lorsqu'ils virent qui se trouvait à l'entrée. 

« Silver ! » cria Harry alors qu'il courait vers la licorne qui se trouvait là. 

« Je te donne la permission, continua Helga. De l'amener avec toi dans le futur. Je te donne également le pendentif du phénix en vole. Il te montrera à qui tu dois faire confiance et qui te considère comme un ennemi. Tu vas me manquer terriblement Harry ! »

Avec cela, elle s'assit à côté de Rémus et commença à renifler dans ses robes. Après avoir lever les yeux au ciel, Rémus la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. Un rire sournois attira le regard de Harry au fond de la salle, où Salazar s'appuyait contre un mur. Il avait une expression impassible sur son visage, immédiatement, le jeune héritier su ce qui allait arriver. Il grogna et se mit en position de combat. Salazar s'avança vers Harry, le traquant presque, jusqu'à se trouver derrière lui. 

Puis il sauta… 


	18. Combat

**Combat, télépathie et de méchantes idées**.

Avec cela, elle s'assit à côté de Rémus et commença à renifler dans ses robes. Après avoir lever les yeux au ciel, Rémus la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. Un rire sournois attira le regard de Harry au fond de la salle, où Salazar s'appuyait contre un mur. Il avait une expression impassible sur son visage, immédiatement, le jeune héritier su ce qui allait arriver. Il grogna et se mit en position de combat. Salazar s'avança vers Harry, le traquant presque, jusqu'à se trouver derrière lui.

Puis il sauta…

point de vue de Harry

Pour atterrir juste devant moi et prendre une épée sur la table près de lui. Je pris l'autre épée. Et le combat commença. Mon corps trouva le rythme tout de suite. Salazar était plus fort que les autres manieurs d'épée que j'ai combattu, il y a longtemps, et cela prend beaucoup d'effort pour suivre ses mouvements. Il est tellement rapide avec ses coups de pieds, ses crochets, ses blocages et ses coups d'épée, qu'on aurait dit un brouillard. Je connais ses mouvements et je sais prévoir ses prochains coups. J'égale : poing pour poing, coup de pied pour coup de pied.

Je transpire et je deviens fatigué, mais je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. J'ai oublié ce que c'était de s'entraîner avec lui. Connaître quelqu'un si bien que je peux utiliser toute ma force contre lui, ne m'inquiétant guère de blesser, c'est un sentiment que je croyais perdu lorsqu'il passa la relève à Godric. Je pressens qu'il faiblit lui aussi, et je sais que l'un de nous devra bientôt arrêter le combat. Je me concentre sur le chasseur qui est au plus profond de moi et j'attends la parfaite ouverture.

L'épée de Salazar claqua contre la mienne, avec une vibration qui secoua mes deux bras jusqu'à mes épaules. Mais j'ai pris l'opportunité de lui envoyer un vicieux coup de pied, pour lequel je m'excuse silencieusement, et avec le même mouvement le défait de son arme celle-ci atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon adversaire se retrouva sur le dos, mon épée pointé sur son cœur.

-Dit _'oncle'_.

Lui ordonnais-je joyeusement. Salazar lança un grognement de douleur et lassa sa tête tombé en arrière.

-Je n'ai rien entendu.

Il me lança un regard noir.

-oncle. Lâcha-t-il.

Je baissais mon épée et l'aida à se relever. C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience des spectateurs assemblaient. Godric, Remus, Merlin, Helga et Rowena étaient debout dans la pièce, bouche bée.

Fin du PdV Harry

-Woa, remarqua Godric. Tu n'étais jamais aussi bon lorsque nous nous entraînions.

-Il a besoin d'un défi pour être meilleur, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais tu n'es pas le meilleur combattant que je connaisse.

Salazar sourie malicieusement, sachant bien combien Godric est jaloux, parce qu'il a mieux entraîné Harry que lui.

-Quel qu'il en soit, s'offusqua Godric et il poursuivi, Je penses qu'il est temps d'en terminer.

Déçu que Gryffondor abandonna si facilement, Serpentard hocha la tête et se tourna pour se trouver devant le jeune héritier.

-Très bien, voici mon cadeau.

Là Salazar sourie malicieusement et Harry se demanda ce que devait être ce cadeau pour rendre son mentor si content.

-Ceci, il sortit un trousseau de clé et les autres furent choqués en les voyant. Sont les clé de toutes les pièces de l'école. Même les bureaux des fondateurs. Dans mon bureau, tu trouveras un autre cadeau de ma part. Ne soit pas trop excité dès que tu le verras, parce que je saurais quand tu l'utilises et pourquoi.

Satisfait des regards confus qu'il recevait autour de lui, il s'adressa à Remus :

-Le paquet inclus quelque chose que tu aimeras. Je n'ai mis aucun sortilège dessus parce que je sais que tu te conduiras en adulte et l'utiliseras à bon escient.

Il reçu pour toute réponse une claque sur la tête de la part de Harry. Frottant sa tête et grommelant à propos d'adolescent insolent avec trop de force pour leur bien, ce qui valu une autre claque, et il se tus retournant dans son coin.

Godric fût le suivant à s'avancer.

-J'aurais voulu te donner le don de parler à n'importe quel animal moldu ou magique, mais comme tu sais déjà faire cela, je t'offres ceci.

Il sortit deux orbes en argent, les montrant à Remus et Harry.

-Ceci, dit-il indiquant deux globes, sont des communicateurs. Ceux-ci, vous permettront de parler avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous, lorsque vous en avez besoin. En cas de circonstance extrême vous pourrez même nous transplaner par eux. Je ne vous recommande pas de le faire à Poudlard.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il rougit et commença à expliquer. Enfin, il essaya.

-N… Nous serions… tu vois… en fait, quand tu nous transplaneras dans Poudlard, nous arriverons, mais cela sera… eh bien… assez embarrassant… pour nous, pas pour toi.  

Harry leva un sourcil. Voir Gryffondor gêné n'était pas une chose ordinaire. Regardant Salazar pour une vrai explication, il reçu un hochement de la tête et un sourire narquois en réponse.

-Ce que cet idiot en face de toi essaye de te bégayer, c'est que chaque fois que tu utiliseras les globes à l'intérieur de l'école, les boucliers nous déshabillerons et nous nous retrouverons nu au milieu de la Grande Salle, comme à notre naissance.

Des regards malicieux s'échangèrent entre les deux farceurs alors qu'il communiquaient télépathiquement :

_J'ai pris la liberté d'exclure tout le monde excepté Godric dans cette clause. Cela ne marchera qu'une fois, cela sera une des farces les plus mémorable._

_{Tu es incorrigible Salazar. Pauvre Godric. Je suis presque désolé pour lui. Je devrais faire en sorte de vous appeler lorsque tout le monde déjeunera à la Grande Salle. Tes Serpentards adoreront celle-là.}_

_Ahhh… J'adore le son d'une bonne blague dans la soirée. Encore une chose, je suis désolé pour le combat, mais je voulais savoir si Godric avait réussi à détruire ce talent naturel que tu possèdes._

_{Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, laisse moi utiliser mon bâton, d'accord ?}_

_Quoi ? Et recevoir une raclée d'ici à ton époque ?Sûrement pas ! Maintenant une dernière chose qui sera un choque pour toi, alors ne commence pas à crier, d'accord ?_

_{Bien sûr, quel qu'il en soit…}_

_Je vais retourner avec toi. Il faut que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec Tom Elvis Jedusor. Prendre mon nom et utiliser mon dernier descendant  pour se procurer du sang de Serpentard dans ses veines n'est pas une chose si intelligente à faire, même pas pour un seigneur des ténèbres fou dangereux._

-Quoi ??? Tu viens avec nous ?

Cria Harry, parlant maintenant à voix haute pour que les autres entendent aussi.

-Je croyais que tu ne crierais pas !

Rétorqua Salazar et il fut victime d'un sort silencieux, cadeau de Helga qui commença  à le sermonner pour avoir révélé la grande surprise au jeune homme. Pendant que ceux-ci étaient en train de parler, Rowena s'avança et, sans un mot, remis un grand livre noir à Harry, puis fit de même avec Remus. Mais contrairement à celui de son partenaire, celui du loup-garou avait un loup hurlant sur la couverture. Aucun mots étaient nécessaire. Le livre que Rowena lui avait remis était celui de _'l'ordre du Phénix'_ et de ces membres.


	19. Retour vers le futur!

**Disclaimer: **Vous le savez tous ceci n'est pas à moi : je traduis… et l'auteur ne possède pas HP , ceci appartient à JKR

****

**Me revoil ! J'étais parti en vacances et me revoilà… AU TRAVAIL !**

****

****

****

****

****

**Retour vers le futur.**

****

Harry regardait toujours le livre avec admiration, parce que seul les élues étaient autorisé à le lire. En ce moment, Harry avait le livre de _'l'Ordre du phénix'_, alors que Remus avait celui de _'l'Ordre de gaia'_.

L'ordre de gaia avait une liste de tous les élémentals du monde, et à chaque nouvelle naissance, il ou elle serait ajouté dans la liste. L'ordre du phénix était une tout autre affaire. Elle servait à unir l'ordre de la lumière et à la guider, pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser d'un mage noir.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a donné son cadeau, Harry, Remus et Salazar doivent y aller. Dit Merlin. Je sens un combat sur les terres du futur Poudlard, aidez ces professeurs et vous gagnerez leurs confiance. Encore une chose Harry. Tu es trop puissant mentalement et physiquement pour aller en classe. Donne ce parchemin à Dumbledore et fait ce qu'il te dira, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi est ce moi qui me retrouve toujours avec les leçon de duels ? Ne pourrais je pas plutôt créer un programme d'entraînement avec des armes moldues ?

Se larmoya Harry, alors que tout le monde rigolait sauf Merlin.

-Il n'y aura pas de télépathie dans cette pièce, compris, jeune homme ?

Répondit Merlin le menaçant du doigt.

-Bien, enlève tous les bons côtés de la chose.

Bouda Harry, mais il en fit la promesse.

C'est un Remus mort de rire qui lui pris la main alors que Salazar vint vers eux et commença à psalmodier le chant du temps. Dès qu'il eut fini, une lumière blanche éclatante apparu, c'est ainsi que Remus, Harry, Salazar et Lune furent parti.

Merlin Soupira…

-Avec un peu de chance, ils se concentreront à éliminer Voldemort et non à jouer des farces.

Futur Poudlard, Grande Salle, 5 minutes avant minuit

Cornélius Fudge avait juste commencé son discours annonçant le renvoi de Dumbledore en tant que directeur quand une lumière blanche aveuglante brilla. Lorsque celle-ci diminua 5 formes se trouvaient au milieu de la grande salle.

Trois humains et quelle ne fut la surprise de l'assemblée en reconnaissant la quatrième silhouette. Une licorne au milieu, n'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait voir tous les jours. Puis un sifflement se fit entendre et ils virent un serpent devant Fudge. Sifflant et crachant du venin vers celui-ci et chaque fois le pâle ministre reculait, le serpent suivait.

Puis un homme s'avança et la salle resta bouche bée. Devant eux se tenait le survivant, la même personne qui avait disparût il y a presque 4 mois, plus mature et probablement une des personnes les plus puissantes sur terre. 2 minutes plus tard personne n'avait réagit, Damien l'esprit des ténèbres s'impatienta :

- Je pense que tu les as un peu choqué, petit ! Es-tu sûr qu'ils respirent ? Ils auraient pu trouver un autre héro en ce moment. Je déteste être épié de la sorte.

-Personne ne peut te voir ! C'est Harry que l'on observe !

-Oh, non! Encore L'elfe! Je ne peux pas la supporter !

Harry rigolait fort au ton désespéré de Damien lorsque Alandria pris la parole.

-Ah… Foudre ? Peut-être devrais-tu parler aux humains, parce qu'ils te regardent comme si tu étais un monstre

Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit le regard interrogateur de Remus, un Salazar amusé, et d'autres passant de curieux à choqué ainsi que la peur venant des adultes et des enfants de la salle. Décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, Salazar pris la parole.

-Désolé pour cela, vous vous habituerez…

Il lança un regard noir à Remus et Lune quand ceux-ci ricanèrent à leur façon.

-Permettez moi de me présenter : je suis Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la maison des Serpentards et le méchant de l'histoire.

Harry et Remus éclatèrent de rire, ce qui l'intrigua.

-Quoi ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une fourmi si elle te mordait les fesses ! Deux fois !

Dit Remus entre deux fous rire. Devenant rouge, Salazar pris sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts sur les 2 Gryffondors qui mirent un bouclier autour d'eux et continuèrent de rire. Une fois calmé, Remus prit la responsabilité de les présenter proprement.

-Bien, tout le monde connais donc Harry, cela n'a aucun sens de vous le présenter encore. Mon nom est Remus Jamison Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. L'homme avec le grand ego à nos côtés est Salazar Serpentard . Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fera rien, du moins s'il ne veut pas recevoir une autre leçon de moral D'Helga et Rowena. Le fière étalon derrière nous est Lune : la dernière licorne pure guerrière.

Après cela, Lune sorti et s'en fût probablement dans la forêt pour contacter d'autres licornes. Personne ne bougea, mais enfin Dumbledore se leva et pris Harry dans ses bras. Se séparant du jeune homme, il dit :

-Bienvenu, Harry. Et il applaudit.

Doucement, tout le grand hall se leva de sa stupeur et applaudit aussi. Puis, un tremolo se fit entendre, c'était celui d'un phénix. Fumseck arriva par la porte .

-Soyez le bienvenu, jeune maître.

-#Bonjour Fumseck ! S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas maître. Je ne veux pas être maître de personne. Peux-tu me rendre service ?#

-Bien sûr, Harry.

-#Peux-tu me rapporter mon épée qui est dans le bureau de Godric ?#

Fumseck disparu et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une épée dans son bec. La laissant tombée quand elle se trouva juste au dessus d'Harry, celui-ci l'attrapa et l'admira, fronçant les sourcils quand Salazar fit quelques pas discret en arrière.

-Qu'y a-t-il Salazar ?

-Enlève cela de ma vue ! Ne t'approche pas ou je ne pourrais pas être responsable de mes actes !

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de l'homme qui rendit Harry suspicieux. Regardant L'épée, il reconnu un sort mis pour identifier et repousser les vampires. L'enlevant, il regarda alors Salazar se calmer et retourner à sa place.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Serpentard ! Siffla Harry avec de la colère dans sa voix.

Salazar se sentit mal à l'aise à l'utilisation de son nom de famille et acquiesça de la tête et la baissa. Harry retourna à Dumbledore.

-Il serait peut-être mieux d'aller autre part. M. le ministre et M. Malefoy peuvent nous accompagner. J'ai besoin de leur parler.

Hochant la tête, le directeur s'adressa aux élèves :

-Que les directeurs de maisons ramènent les élèves dans les dortoirs et puis viennent dans mon bureau, tout sera expliqué là.

Tournant les talons, lui, Harry, Remus, Salazar, Fudge et Malefoy allèrent dans le bureau du directeur.


End file.
